


Beyond Magic, Beyond Bending

by Cocoa_12



Series: Beyond the Universe [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Canon Relationships, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Korra and She-Ra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_12/pseuds/Cocoa_12
Summary: What if the Princess Alliance discovered a planet in their galaxy that was untouched by Horde Prime because Prime was too focused on destroying more populous, clearly powerful planets? What if Horde Prime overlooked the Avatar World, named Sekai in this story, because all he saw were small villages and a planet on the brink of total destruction when Avatar Wan died? So, Horde Prime left Sekai alone for more rewarding planets, never knowing that Sekai became a home for powerful benders and non-benders alike or that a technological revolution would take shape on Sekai, all because he left Sekai alone. What if She-Ra and Avatar Korra face each other in battle when the Best Friend Squad lands on Sekai and they ultimately forge one of the most powerful alliances that the universe has ever seen? This is that story. I will be posting at least one chapter, possibly two chapters, every Monday
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Korra/Asami Sato, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Series: Beyond the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780015
Comments: 69
Kudos: 242





	1. Beyond Etheria

**Author's Note:**

> I simply cannot get over the parallels between She-Ra and The Princesses of Power and Avatar: The Legend of Korra. She-Ra and Avatar the Last Airbender also have lots of parallels, however, I am drawn to the more advanced tech and connection to the spirits that Korra’s story has. The tech and magic of Etheria works so well with the tech and spirits of Korra’s time. Also, the two main characters are insanely powerful women, who also happen to be in relationships with complex and amazing women. This idea has been sitting with me ever since I finished Season 5. I have not been inspired so much to write, to build new stories. I am so excited to see where this journey goes. Please leave kudos, comments, bookmark and I hope you enjoy this crossover. The She-Ra parts of this story will be canon compliant, at least with the relationships and space travel. Please know that I will be going back and forth between She-Ra and Korra, so if you have not seen one of the shows, you should go watch them, like, right now, and then come back to read this story.

She-Ra’s ship, named Darla by Dryl’s Princess Entrapa, is hovering over a desolate planet. Inside Darla, the Best Friend Squad is trying to make a decision on where they should go next. They have been to dozens of planets in the past two months, stopping occasionally on Etheria to check in. Horde Prime was defeated almost six months ago, now. There is still a lot to do on Etheria. There is a lot to do everywhere. 

“Look, we have done learned a lot about other planet near us. We even managed to bring some magic back to a few places. All I am saying is we take a break and focus on Etheria for awhile,” Catra says in exasperation, “We do not need to help everyone.” 

“We know, Catra,” Adora sighs, resting her head on the table. “It is hard knowing that there are so many planets that Horde Prime destroyed. We were safe from Prime for so long because Mara pulled us into Despondos. I feel like I - we - have to do this.” 

“Catra is right, Adora,” Glimmer says sadly, “We are running out of resources. We can’t just keep running around the galaxy trying to help everyone else. We need to be home for awhile.” 

“What if we didn’t have to do it by ourselves?” Entrapa interrupts excitedly. 

“What do you mean, Entrapta?” Glimmer sighs. 

“I have been releasing space bots every time we have gone into space. They are all over the galaxy at this point, searching for other planets with life! Maybe we can find a place that Horde Prime didn’t reach!” 

“Huh, that could be possible.” Bow says carefully, looking over at Adora, “At least we wouldn’t go from empty planet to empty planet. Entrapta’s bots could find out what is going on for us.” 

“Fine, I guess that works for now,” Adora sighs in defeat. 

“Great! Should I set course for Etheria then?” 

“Yes! Let’s go home!” Glimmer cheers.

“Hang on. We should wait for Adora to decide.” Bow says as Adora gets up and walks out of the kitchen, her emotions pulling her in every direction. It doesn’t feel right to just go give up and leave. There are so many planets, so many people to try and help. To try and restore magic and life back to them. It doesn’t feel right to be going back home, where magic is overflowing and the people are happy, free. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra says softly behind Adora, wrapping her arms around her. Adora sighs and leans back into Catra’s embrace. 

“Hi.” 

“I know you don’t want to give up. We aren’t giving up. Remember, we need to look out for ourselves, too, if we want to help others.” Adora nods, leaning more into Catra’s embrace. Catra knows when to stop talking and to just let Adora relax. Adora leans her head onto Catra’s shoulder and looks right at Catra, smiling. 

“You just want me all to yourself, don’t you?” Adora teases. 

“Maybe I do,” Catra shoots back, “And so do the rest of our friends. It is time to take a break, Adora.” 

“I know it is. I just. It goes against everything else inside of me.” 

“But?” 

“But it is time. It is time to go home. I want a break. I want to be at home with you.” Adora turns around, presses her head to Catra’s head and leans in for a kiss. 

“So, what’s the verdict? Are we finally going home?” Bow’s voice booms over the intercom. Adora and Catra stay connected, used to these interruptions by now. 

“We are going home,” Adora responds and kisses Catra. 

***

They land without much fanfare. Entrapta sent a message to the rest of the Princess Alliance that they were coming home. The princesses planned to meet for brunch the following morning to discuss the Best Friend Squad’s latest mission in space and how the recovery effort in Etheria was going. Catra has already packed up her and Adora’s bags. She drags Adora off the ship with their bags in tow. 

“See you tomorrow, Sparkles, Arrow Bow and Geek Princess,” Catra calls back to their friends, laughing. Adora does not respond. She still is not sure if she made the right decision. She feels like she needs to be everywhere at once. Catra squeezes Adora’s hand, smiling softly at Adora. She knows what Adora is thinking. Adora needs to relax, to be with the ones she loves, to be home. 

They are outside their room. They haven’t been back home in over two months. The last time they were on Etheria, they went straight to Scorpia’s new kingdom to help with relief efforts. As fancy and elaborate the Bright Moon palace is, it has become home. It is the place where Adora and Catra can close the door and just be. Be together. Be alone. Be themselves, without any worries or fears. Adora sighs in relief, twists the handle open and leads Catra into their room. 

“Welcome home, princess,” Catra says softly. 

“Aw, my own welcoming committee. I love it,” Adora giggles, pulling Catra close and kissing her. They remain together, kissing and holding each other. They also have not had a real moment alone together, besides passionate and way too short kisses in over a month. Glimmer and Bow and Entrapa would always have something to discuss, some new planet that they thought was discovered. Some new people to try and help. Now, they were finally alone. 

“I’ve missed this,” Catra sighs as she leads Adora to their bed. 

“Me too,” Adora agrees, “But. Please don’t hate me. I am so tired.” 

“Oh, me too. I meant that I missed our bed,” Catra laughs lightly, “What did you think I meant?” 

“Nothing!” Adora says too quickly, blushing. 

“There is plenty of time for that, my love. For now, let’s go to bed.” Adora and Catra strip down to the undershirts and shorts, fling the covers off the bed and meet in the middle, holding each other tightly. Catra is rubbing Adora’s shoulders, purring. Adora is out within minutes, Catra not too far behind her. 

The next morning, Catra and Adora make quick work of waking up, but not before taking some time together, kissing and relaxing in the warm sunshine and magic sparkling all around them. All too soon, it is time for them to get up to meet with the Princess Alliance. 

“Do we have to go?” Adora whines. 

“Yes, we need to report in on what we learned, and also learn what is happening on Etheria. Also, the princesses just love She-Ra.” 

“Ha-ha. You do, too.” 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” 

“You don’t seem to mind her when we are alone.” 

“CATRA! ADORA!” Scorpia yells at them from the other end of the hall. Catra rolls her eyes, smiling. 

“Scorpia! How are you?!” Adora yells back happily. 

“Wait right there! I need to get Perfuma!” 

“Nothing has changed, has it?” Catra says, taking comfort in being home with her friends, with Adora by her side. 

***

“We found some planets that had life, but they are struggling so much. Horde Prime has destroyed so much of their lives, their homes, and their families. They tried to rise up against Horde Prime, only to have even more of their life ruined. It was – it was sickening,” Adora says to the Princess Alliance, “There was not much we could do. She-Ra was able to help in some places, but not all of them. A lot of these places need the basic necessities, shelter, food, and clothes. We were not prepared for that. Restoring magic to the universe is a nice idea, but it isn’t enough yet. That was hard to realize.” 

“Also, we are still trying to figure out just how big the universe is,” Entrapta states seriously “I have been sending out my space bots all over. They are taking pictures and sending them back to my lab in Dryl. Hordak and Wrongdak have been collecting them ever since we left two months ago. The bots will help us figure out what else is out there.” 

“Not just what else is out there,” Bow continues, “But also if there is possibly another planet that was not completely invaded by Horde Prime. Maybe, maybe there is another planet out there that could help, that would help.” 

“That is a really big if,” Mermista sighs dramatically. 

“It is better than us wasting all of our time and resources looking for the planet,” Catra responds quickly, “At least the bots can do the heavy lifting for us and we can be back here, where it matters.” Adora sighs quietly, knowing that Catra is right. They need to be home. 

“We are home now,” Glimmer says with finality, “What is happening on Etheria?” 

“The Fright Zone is thriving,” Scorpia says joyously, “We are a safe haven for all former Horde soldiers and clones! Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio have really been helping make people feel at home. Wrongdak comes down from Dryl once a week to help his former clone brothers out. We do need some help with more home and business construction, though.” 

“My people in Plumeria are helping out in the Fright Zone as much as we can. We have even taken in our own refugees! Our drum and meditation circles grow in numbers every day!” Perfuma responds happily. She looks over at Mermista and remembers what else she needs to say, “We do also need help with construction of new homes. There are so many people now. People have come out of hiding from, well, everywhere!” 

“The same has happened in Salineas,” Mermista chimes in, “My people feel safe now but our infrastructure fell apart when everyone fled. My people are trying their best, but we could use some help.” 

“The Kingdom of Snows will need some structural support, not much, but some. There are advantages to be covered in ice. We are also helping where we can,” Frosta smiles at everyone.

“What about Dryl?” Entrapta asks. 

“Hordak and Wrongdak have been managing it well,” Micah starts, “It will help for you to return, though. Your citizens are eager for their princess to be back home. They have missed you.” Entrapta’s eyes fill with tears. 

“Great! I cannot wait to return...return home!” 

“Mystacor is helping where we can,” Casta adds, “However we were also hit hard when Horde Prime invaded. Still to this day, the best place for us all to gather is here, in Bright Moon. Prime seemed to have made this a place for his clones to rest. It is rather odd.” 

“Regardless of what Prime did, at least we have a home base,” Micah states. “We need to come up with a plan on where to send She-Ra, Catra, Bow and Glimmer to help rebuild Etheria.” 

“I should stay close to Bright Moon to rule,” Glimmer responds, “It makes sense for me to be close so I can help in Plumeria.” 

“You need someone with you,” Perfuma says, “I spend my days between Plumeria and the Fright Zone.” 

“Bow will be with me, right Bow?” Glimmer asks and Bow nods happily. 

“Catra and I can fly on Swift Wind wherever we are needed the most,” Adora chimes in, “The only thing I ask is to be able to return home to Bright Moon most nights.” 

“With Swift Wind taking you where you need to go, I think this can be managed,” Micah smiles at Adora and Catra, “Being home is important, I know.” 

“Alright! We have a plan!” Bow cheers, “Let’s get to work! As soon as we finish brunch!” 

***

And work they did. Glimmer and Bow provided the relief that Plumeria needed. They helped build new homes, with the occasional help from She-Ra and Catra. Adora and Catra went from Mystacor to the Crimson Waste to the Kingdom of Snows to Salineas, helping and bonding with the other princesses and Etherians everywhere. They do make it home most nights, along with Glimmer and Bow. 

Entrapta returns to Dryl where she works a bit more to connect with her people. She makes the castle easier to navigate by painting arrows and signs on where places are in the castle. Hordak and Wrongdak help Entrapta navigate the endless pictures from her space bots, capturing images of wrecked planets, of lost and confused people across the galaxy. There are so many images to sort through everyday. There are days where it feels hopeless, that they will never find another place that is untouched by Horde Prime. It goes on like this for at least three months, until one day...

“Why. Why does this planet look so green?” Wrongdak asks in awe. 

“What are you saying, Wrongdak?” Entrapta inquires, leaning over one of her bots, not really paying attention. 

“This image, this planet, it is as green as Etheria. What does that mean?” 

“What? A green planet?!” Hordak asks loudly. 

“Yes, brother! A green planet!” Hordak walks over to Wrondak’s computer and studies the image on the screen. Sure enough, it is green, green as far as the eye can see. There is life here. 

“Entrapta, you need to see this.” 

“I can’t! I need to recalibrate this bot before space travel! I want to launc—hey! Careful!” Hordak is pulling Entrapta away from her bot to the Wrongdak’s screen. 

“What. What is this?!” Entrapta squeals. 

“It is what we have been waiting for,” Hordak replies, actually smiling. 

***

“So, wait, Entrapta called the Princess Alliance meeting,” Catra says in disbelief, “Entrapta.” 

“Yes, that is all I know.” Adora replies as she pulls her hair back into her ponytail. 

“You should leave it down. It looks way hotter down,” Catra states, smirking over at her girlfriend. Adora blushes and continues to pull her hair back. 

“Why do you taunt me?!” 

“Because only you get to see me with my hair down,” Adora smiles at Catra and winks. 

“I see how it is. It is on.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure it is.” Adora teases. Catra stalks over to Adora, grabbing Adora at her hips, leaning in for the kiss when a pop begins to echo in the air. 

“What are you guys doing? You are going to be late for Entrapta’s first ever hosted Princess Alliance meeting!” Glimmer says bossily, not even fazed by Adora and Catra. 

“We are coming!” Adora practically shouts as Catra giggles. 

“Hurry up! Everyone is waiting for you two!” Glimmer vanishes in a poof of sparkles. Catra rolls her eyes and pulls Adora out the door to the war room where everyone is waiting. 

“There you are! Now we can get started!” Entrapta exclaims, “Take a seat! We have much to discuss!” 

“What is all of this about Entrapta?” Glimmer asks. Entrapta powers up the war room table and an image hovers over the table, displaying a green, vibrant planet. 

“We found a living planet!! It appears to be completely untouched by Horde Prime!! It is alive and green and beautiful!! I have had my bot closest to the planet fall in line with the planet’s orbit around the sun. Even better, too, cause this planet is in our galaxy!! It is on the other side of the sun, not too far from here! We could make it there in no time at all and see if the people living there are friendly or not! There are clear signs of life on the planet. Maybe these people could help us help the rest of the universe! Maybe they overcame Prime at one point or maybe they were ignored by Prime for some reason! There are many theories to explore with this new planet!!” 

“Whoa, Entrapta, slow down,” Catra begins, “We don’t know anything about this planet. If it is inhabited, the people there may not even be friendly.” 

“There is no way to find out until we go to the planet! Isn’t this what we were looking for? Didn’t we want to find a planet that wasn’t destroyed by Horde Prime? I am confused.” Entrapta stares around the table at the other princesses. No one speaks for a long moment, unsure what to say. 

“Entrapta, the recovery is going really well. Also, we got back from our last mission three months ago. We didn’t think that your bots would find any other living planet, let alone one so soon.” Adora finally says. 

“But, but this is what we wanted. We wanted to find another planet, new people to help?” Entrapa stammers as she starts to tear up. 

“Why do we have to leave Etheria? Why can’t we just stay here? We don’t know anything about this new planet. What if the only reason they survived Horde Prime is because they are just as terrible as he was?” Catra declares. 

“I don’t think that is the case. This planet is teeming with energy and life. If they were as bad as Horde Prime, the plant would have been destroyed and we wouldn’t even be having this conversation!” Entrapta insists. 

“This is truly amazing, Entrapta,” Bow responds, “I think we need to come up with a plan for going and exploring this new planet. This is what we agreed we would do.” 

“Whoa, wait,” Adora says quickly, “That was just a passing idea. So much of what we have seen is not all that good. Catra is right, we don’t know anything about this new planet. Who knows what we would be going into?” 

“It would be a diplomatic, exploration based mission, just like all of our other missions in space were. That is why we all go together,” Glimmer replies, gesturing to her self, Bow, Catra and Adora. 

“We clearly are not deciding this now,” Catra growls in frustration. 

“Why not? We should decide this now,” Bow responds, “The Kingdom of Snows and Salineas have been rebuilt and the Fright Zone is really beginning to thrive. Now is the time to decide what the Princess Alliance will do next. We have learned more about Etheria’s magic everyday. Now is an ideal time to go back out into the universe, see what else is out there and if anyone else could help.” 

“I agree with Bow,” Perfuma says happily, “If there is another planet out there that is friendly and could help, then we should pursue it.” 

“Of course you agree. You think everything is sunshine and rainbows,” Catra mutters. Only Adora hears what Catra says and smirks slightly in agreement. 

“That is two votes to continue Etheria’s diplomatic and exploratory space mission. Who else agrees?” Glimmer asks the rest of the Princess Alliance. Everyone raises their hand, everyone except for Adora and Catra. Glimmer studies them carefully, thinking carefully. 

“Entrapta, do you have anything else for the alliance?” Glimmer inquires. Entrapta shakes her head, “I hereby adjourn the meeting. As is custom, everyone is invited to stay for dinner.” Glimmer stands up quickly and leading Bow out of the war room. Everyone else is talking excitedly about space and the new planet. Adora and Catra stay in their seats, waiting for everyone else to leave. Scorpia and Perfuma are the last to leave. Scorpia looks over at Catra who is refusing to make eye contact. 

“We’ll see you guys at dinner right?” Perfuma asks softly. 

“Maybe,” Adora says quickly, also not looking at the pair. 

“Perfuma, we should go.” Scorpia says, tugging on Perfuma gently. They leave and the door closes with a thud. Catra’s resolves breaks the second the door closes. She is crying, feeling her heart spilt open in front of her. 

“Catra,” Adora pulls Catra’s chair away from the table, leans down and pulls Catra into a tight hug, “Catra, it’s ok. I’m here.” Catra continues to cry, unable to speak for several minutes. Once Catra calms down, she and Adora are sitting on the floor, holding each other tightly. 

“Catra, what is going on?” 

“I don’t know. Our initial mission in space was fun. It was fun to get away for a little bit from the chaos of rebuilding on Etheria. But when we came back. Adora, we got into a routine. We would go all over Etheria, working in the other kingdoms, and then we would come back here, to Bright Moon, together. I knew what to expect everyday. It is so...so...” 

“Peaceful?” Adora says gently. 

“Yeah. It is so peaceful here. Space. Space is terrifying. A new planet is terrifying. What if something happens to you because we just had to go explore?” 

“Oh, Catra. I completely understand. We grew up under a military regime, were separated for three years and have finally made our way back to each other. The war that defined our lives is over. We should just be able to be together.” 

“But?” 

“How do you know there is a but?” 

“There is always a but with you.” 

“Catra,” Adora sighs deeply and continues, “The First Ones, my ancestors, tried to conquer and weaponize planets. Horde Prime controlled and destroyed even more planets. We have an opportunity to try and help these other planets recover, to rebuild, and to restore magic to the universe. If this new planet could even be somewhat helpful, then it is worth going out there to investigate.” 

“There’s the but.” Catra pulls away from Adora and buries her head in her hands. 

“I’m not done, Catra,” Adora comes closer to Catra, removing her hands from her head and looking at her lovingly, “Oh Catra. I remembered what you kept saying to me. ‘Why does it always have to be you?’ It isn’t just me anymore. I am never going anywhere alone again. I want you to always come with me. You watch out for me and I watch out for you.” 

Catra’s heart skips a beat, her breath catches in her throat as more tears start to fall. She knows the next words. Adora is smiling that damn smile at Catra, waiting for Catra to say it. 

“You promise?” Catra replies, crying even more now. 

“I promise.” Adora gently wipes the tears from Catra’s eyes. Adora kisses Catra, bringing them closer. Catra always feels so light and giddy whenever Adora kisses her, but especially right now, as the kiss deepens. They break the kiss, feeling light headed. Adora giggles, lifting Catra onto her lap as Catra begins to purr. 

“Is there anything else about our impending space mission that is freaking you out?” 

“No, no that’s abo --,” Catra stops as she suddenly remembers what she had been working on in secret, with help from the rest of the Alliance, for the past three months. Oh, yeah, that is part of why she was upset about leaving Etheria so soon. 

“What is it?” Adora asks curiously. 

“Come with me.” Catra gets out of Adora’s lap and pulls them both to their feet. Catra leads them out of the war room, down the long halls, and out of the palace. Adora looks at Catra quizzically. It isn’t like Catra to be secretive with her, not anymore. Adora is trying to remain calm, but she doesn’t know what is going on and it confuses Adora. Usually she can figure out what Catra is thinking, what Catra wants. Everything is confusing right now, why they are out of the castle, why Catra got upset. Adora is so deep in thought that she does not realize that Catra has led them into the Whispering Woods, to a clearing with a small, white and yellow house. 

Catra looks over at Adora who is still lost in thought, still unaware of where they are. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra says quietly. Adora looks over at Catra, smiles and then looks around. 

“Catra? Why are we in the Whispering Woods?” 

“Adora, welcome home.” 

“Wh-what is this?” 

“This is our new home. What – what do you think?” 

“Catra,” Adora breathes in disbelief, “Catra, this, this is amazing!! When? How?” 

“Pretty much everyone in the Alliance has been helping me with this. The wood is all recycled from the forest. Perfuma made sure of that. Entrapta helped make sure it was wired with all the right tech. Mermista and Frosta made the water features out back. Sparkles did the interior design and Bow made the storage for our weapons. Oh, and of course Swift Wind insisted on an open stable so he can come and go as he pleases. “ 

“Everyone did this?” 

“Even me. I designed it, with help from Entrapta and Perfuma. Do – do you like it?” 

“I love it. Catra, this is amazing. I love it so much. I love you so much.” Adora kisses Catra passionately. 

“Wait,” Adora stops suddenly, “This is our home, right?” 

“Oh, Adora, you are such an idiot.” Catra teases, pulling Adora back in for another kiss.

“Ok, how’s this for a plan?” Adora pulls away once more. Catra sighs, waiting for Adora to finish talking. 

Adora laughs and continues, “We wait a month. Give Entrapta’s bot more time to learn more about the planet. Give us time to be here, in our new home, together. Would that work for you?” Catra nods, smiling widely. She takes Adora’s hand and leads them into their new home. 

***

The month flies by all too quickly. In almost no time, Adora, Catra, Glimmer and Bow are finishing packing up Darla. They are leaving soon, waiting for the final go-ahead from Entrapta. Glimmer is hugging her dad goodbye. The rest of the Princess Alliance is also there to say goodbye. 

“Ok, Darla is all ready to go!!” Entrapta exclaims. 

“Alright, I have my tracker pad set to keep track of Etherian time. Entrapta thinks it will take us five days to get to this new planet. We won’t be on the new planet for longer than two weeks of Etherian time.” Bow says to the princesses. 

“That is great! That will give you plenty of time to determine if the people are friendly! And if there is magic there!” Perfuma replies. 

“Yeah, go have fun on your space mission and figure out how to help the rest of the universe. We got it handled here.” Mermista says dryly and smiles quickly at the departing group. There is a flurry of hugs, kisses, and see-you-later’s. Then, just like that, the Best Friends Squad is preparing for takeoff. 

“I wonder what is going to happen. Who we might meet?” Adora asks so softly that only Catra hears her. Catra smiles and takes Adora’s hand. 

“Who knows, but we are doing it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Um, that was way longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading! The next chapter will focus on Korra and the rest of the Avatar characters, along with some new discoveries, including a ship that seemed to have fallen from the sky?


	2. Beyond the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the Korra parts of this story are compliant with the finale and also with the comics up until where it crossovers with She-Ra. This chapter is pretty much right after part 3 of Ruins of an Empire. Korra and Asami still resonate deeply with me as a queer woman. Their love story was much more subtle on the TV show, however it has developed into an incredible relationship in the comics. Korra and Asami learn how to become true partners and fall in love. Oh, also, their coming out is simply heartwarming and has the exact reactions from their friends’ as you would expect. One super important piece from the comics: President Raiko is not re-elected and the one and only Zhu Li Moon becomes Republic City’s President. SO. GOOD. If you haven’t read the Legend of Korra comics, you really should. I will explain what I can from the comics when as the events from the comics come up.

Asami is pouring over new designs for the biplane. She cannot seem to get this configuration correct. Nothing is looking right to her. It is becoming frustrating. So much has happened recently, between being brain washed to Kuvira’s open confession in court. If only it had been that easy with her father’s trial. 

Her father. Her father who died to save Republic City, her father that she had only just forgiven. Her father who would never really get to know Korra, Bolin or Mako and how much they mean to Asami. Her father would never get to see the life she is creating for herself. Asami sighs, staring at the messy design in front of her. There is no point in getting anything else done. She looks at the clock and sees that it is past 11pm. It is certainty not the first time that she has stayed in the office this late, and it wouldn’t be the last. Asami starts to pack up her designs, thinking that maybe she could get more done at home in the morning when a light breeze taps on the window. Asami looks over and smiles. Korra is perched just outside, waving. 

“I thought I would find you here,” Korra laughs as Asami opens the window to let her inside, “I am here to persuade you to come home.” 

“Hmm persuade me, huh? What was your plan?” Asami teases. 

“That Naga misses you.” 

“Naga misses me? Does anyone else miss me?” 

“Meelo.” Korra says seriously. 

“Of course he does. Anyone else?” 

“Not that I can think of,” Korra grins wickedly, pulls Asami to her and gives her a searing kiss. 

“Really? No one else?” 

“You should really stop talking and come home with me.” 

“Let’s go.” 

“Finally!” Korra cheers. She walks back to the open window and opens her glider. Asami rolls her eyes. 

“Korra, I am bringing stuff home. We are driving.” 

“Ugh, fine. Ruin my fun.” Korra sighs and grabs Asami’s bag. They leave the building and Asami starts up her Satomobile. Asami’s sadness about her father is gone for the time being and she lets herself be happy to be with her girlfriend, heading home together. Asami briefly looks up into the night sky, up at the stars. The moon is not out tonight and you can actually see the stars more these days with most of Republic City dark from the spirit vines. Asami sees a bright and steadily flickering light making it’s way across the night sky. She has never seen anything like that before. It is so strange. 

“Asami? You ok?” 

“What? Oh, yes! Sorry, got lost in thought.” Asami smiles over at Korra and turns the ignition. Asami tries to shake off the weird feeling she has about what she just saw. It must have been a trick of her exhausted mind. Stars don’t move like that. Asami focuses on driving home with Korra, focuses on thoroughly kissing Korra good night and falling asleep, not knowing that someone else has also seen the same bright, steady and moving light. 

***

“Welcome home, President Moon.” Varrick says with gusto as he opens the door for Zhu Li. Zhu Li smiles at Varrick and kisses him. 

“Thank you, Varrick. It is good to be home. I am exhausted.” 

“How did it go today?” 

“Kuvira has officially been transferred into Su’s custody. That was the easy part of today. The hard part was dealing with the endless phones calls and protesters outside City Hall. Not everyone is pleased with my decision. I made a statement to the press, which will be released in tomorrow’s papers. Hopefully that will help.” 

“I bet it will! You can do anything, my dear. For now, does it help that I have drawn a bath for you?” 

“Oh Varrick, that does help. Thank you.” 

“Anything for you. Go on and relax. I am testing out a new experiment. Holler if you need anything!” Varrick kisses Zhu Li and rushes down the stairs to his lab, where electricity is pulsing. He is trying out his electro-magnetic pulses to test a small electric grid. If there was a way to tap into the electric grid by using lighting, it would save Republic City millions of yuans a year. Varrick hums in excitement and flips the switch. Lighting zaps all around the room, missing Varrick’s grid and catches the fuse box on the other side of the room. The entire house goes dark. On the top floor, Zhu Li sighs to herself, used to Varrick’s antics. If he needs her help, well, he better not need her help. 

“I will do the thing, Zhu Li! Don’t you worry!” Varrick yells. Zhu Li laughs as she slides into the warm bath and sighs happily. 

Varrick rushes and stumbles over a work bench, a column, anything that is in his way. It is quite dark in the lab, especially without the moon to light up the sky. He remembers that he has a flashlight out in the garage. He stumbles outside, finally, and he looks up at the starry sky. The stars are so much brighter since the vines damaged Republic City’s downtown. Varrick and Asami are working together on reducing light pollution for the new downtown. The stars are truly wonderful to watch. 

Varrick starts to look away when he sees a bright and steadily moving light. Varrick has been watching the stars for a long time, almost every night. He has studied constellation maps, the rotation of the world, the ways that the stars change with the seasons but he has never seen anything like this bright, blinking light making its way across the night sky. Varrick looks down at his watch, noting that it is 11:30pm. Maybe it is a new constellation? A new and moving...star? Varrick is confused until he remembers that he needs to find a flashlight and restore the power. He moves quickly, stumbling more over toolboxes, screws and chairs, finding the flashlight and repairs the fuse box with ease, all the while thinking about the bright, moving light. Once power is restored, he goes up to check on Zhu Li. 

“You did the thing.” Zhu Li giggles when Varrick enters the bathroom. 

“That I did.” Varrick chuckles, “Sorry for the disruption.” 

“I am used to them. I like them.” 

“And I love you. Are you about ready for bed?” 

“Yes, let’s go.”

“Have you studied the stars much?” Varrick asks suddenly. 

“No, not really. They were always so hard to see in Republic City. Why do you ask?” 

“I saw something odd, a bright, moving light. It didn’t move like a normal star, mostly because stars don’t move! It was steady too.” 

“Hmm. That is interesting. Maybe it will be back tomorrow night?” Zhu Li wonders. 

“Maybe. I will have to look tomorrow, then.” Varrick yawns widely as he gets into bed, pulling Zhu Li close to him. 

“Good night, dear.” 

“Good night.” 

***

The next morning, Korra wakes up late, as usual. She stretches and reaches over to where Asami should be. Of course Asami is already awake, working at the table across the room. 

“Asami, why are you awake?” 

“You know I don’t sleep in, sleepyhead. I had an idea for the biplane and I had to get it down.” 

“Aww. Did you get it?” 

“Yes I did. Now I am trying to figure something else out.” 

“Can it wait? I’m lonely over here in bed.” 

“Oh Korra, you are insufferable.” Asami teases, winking over at Korra who blushes lightly. Asami starts to get up when someone knocks on the door. 

“Korra? Asami? Are you awake? Tenzin wants to meet with us to talk about Gaoling.” Bolin says through the door. 

“Yes, we are, Bo. We’ll be right there.” Korra sighs, “Our work is never done, is it?” 

“No,” Asami says sadly. She hates how often they get interrupted. She remembers something she had started to think about before the whole brain washing in Gaoling. Something about the defeat on Korra’s face and how they are always being interrupted makes Asami speak up, “I-I have something I want to ask you.” 

“What’s up?” 

“I love being here on Air Temple Island, with you. It is everything I wanted when you were recovering. I – I was wondering what would you think about moving in with me?” 

Korra looks at Asami, stunned. They have been together for six months now, a wonderful six months. They were always together, no matter where they were, whether on Air Temple Island or Zaofu or Ba Sing Se. Korra was so used to moving around the past four years that she hasn’t really considered creating a home, let alone with someone else. 

“I-wow. What brought this on?” 

“I had been thinking about it before the whole Gaoling disaster. We never have anytime alone together. Also, as beautiful as Air Temple Island is, there is not enough room for both of us.” Asami gestures around the small room. Their stuff is everywhere, clothes and books and papers. Korra laughs. 

“I honestly haven’t thought about my own home before,” Korra starts, “I am so used to being all over the place that it never really occurred to me. I don’t think it really occurred to Aang, either, until he and his friends began to spend more and more time in Republic City and he built Air Temple Island.” 

“Ok...um, is that a yes? Or a no?” Asami asks nervously. 

“Oh!” Korra is startled by how nervous Asami looks. Asami has really thought about this, that much is clear. Korra loves Asami, so much. Even though the idea of living together, for real, has only just been presented to Korra, now, she cannot think of anything else but living with Asami. Of making meals together. Of always waking up next to each other. Of the late nights, sparing or helping Asami tinker with a Satomobile. “Yes, Asami, I want to live with you.” 

“Korra,” Asami says shakily, getting up and walking over to Korra. They meet in the middle of the room, kissing fiercely, “Thank you. Thank you. I am so happy.” 

“Anything for you. Anything for us. I love you.” 

“Hey guys? Where are you? Tenzin is ready to get started!” Bolin shouts from the other side of the door. 

“I cannot wait for us to be in our place, to have time to make it over here for Tenzin’s meetings” Korra sighs, giving Asami one more kiss and goes to get dressed for the day. Asami is beaming at Korra, her heart exploding with happiness. She already knows where she wants to live, not at the Sato Mansion. That is the home for Mako and Bolin’s family now. No, she has had her eyes set on a penthouse not too far from the new spirit portal. It would be perfect for their new home together. Once she shows it to Korra, that is. 

“You ready?” Korra asks, looking at Asami. 

“Yes. Let’s go talk with Tenzin.” They walk out together to find Tenzin. 

“So, democracy is going to take much longer to become a reality and King Wu is up to the task of ruling. Oh, and being brain washed is fairly terrible. I do not recommend it, at all.” Bolin is saying to Tenzin as Asami and Korra enter the plaza. 

“Korra, Asami, thank you for joining us.” Tenzin says, “I wanted to hear what happened in Gaoling.” 

“I think Bolin summed it up really well, actually.” Korra replies. 

“I already know all of those details from Su and President Moon. What I really want to know is do you think it is wise that Kuvira was released back to Su?” 

“Kuvira worked really hard to help us free everyone who was brain washed.” Korra says, “She was the test subject for Bataar Jr. to figure out how to undo the brain washing. She was a bit reckless, but it was the push we needed to overcome the obstacles in Gaoling. Besides, the Beifong’s won’t tolerate any misdeeds from Kuvira.” 

“That is very true. Hmm. Ok. And all of you are ok? Asami? Bolin?” 

“Oh, yes! Not a scratch on me!” Bolin replies cheerfully. Tenzin looks over at Asami. 

“I am fine. I don’t remember anything, which is weird, but I am ok, really. Thank you, Tenzin.” Asami responds, smiling. Tenzin has always been so kind to her, even after the truth was revealed about Hiroshi. She is suddenly worried what he will say when he learns that Korra is moving out of Air Temple Island. 

“So what is everyone doing today?” Tenzin asks. 

“I will be working with President Moon. She really is the best president ever.” Bolin replies, beaming proudly. 

“I heard that they need Earthbender’s down at some of the construction sites. I think I will go help down there. I’m ready to be out of politics for a little bit,” Korra laughs. 

“I should get into the office. I have a lot to work on with the new housing. Hopefully Varrick is on time today,” Asami sighs, “He really needs to get a new assistant.” 

“That would definitely help. Thank you for talking with me before your busy days. Do you want breakfast before your days start in earnest?” Tenzin asks. 

“I should really get going. Korra, do you want a ride back to the city?” Asami asks. Korra nods happily. Korra and Asami say goodbye to Bolin and Tenzin, walking away from the Air Temple, hand in hand. 

“How late do you think you will work today?” Asami asks. 

“I don’t know. However long they need me. Unless, you have something planned?” Korra teases. 

“Well, actually, there is an apartment I want to show you that I think would be perfect for us.” 

“Oh! We won’t be living at the Sato Mansion?” 

“No. That has become the home for Mako and Bolin’s family. I am actually going to be transferring the deed to, well, one of the family members soon. I need to figure who to, first, I guess.” 

“Oh. Um, ok.” Korra hesitates as they get onto Asami’s boat. Asami looks at Korra intently. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just. Well, being the Avatar doesn’t pay really anything. I can’t afford rent.” 

“I know, Korra. I understand. Let me do this for us. I really don’t mind at all.” 

“Are. Are you sure?” 

“Yes. You have saved the world more times than anyone ever expected. You saved me more times than I can count. Let me do this for us.” Asami smiles and kisses Korra’s hand. 

“Ok. At least let me do my part around the house.” 

“Of course, Korra.” 

***

When Asami arrives at her office, Varrick is already waiting for her, shockingly. 

“You’re here early!” Asami says in disbelief. 

“I didn’t get much sleep and I wanted to get a head start on the day! It is time to really look at my electro-magnet.” 

“First, I need to finalize the plans for these apartments. Then, I need to take a look at the roads again. I want to find a material that can withstand spirit vine growth. Have you heard of anything?” 

“That resists spirit vines? Just the spirit vines themselves!” 

“That could be an idea...huh. Definitely something to consider. In the meantime, then, yes, we can work on the electro-magnet. I saw your designs. I think they would work well for the apartments we are building. It would provide instant, clean power for the entire building at a fraction of the cost.” 

“Great!! We should test it on a larger scale in your facility near the mountains!” 

“I am meeting Korra later, so we need to go early.” 

“Oh, I was hoping to go later! I want it to be dark outside to see how well the lights work! That, and to get a better view of a star I saw last night.” 

“What star?” Asami asks, not fully paying attention to Varrick. Varrick carries on enthusiastically. 

“It was moving across the night sky. I want to see if it comes back tonight.” 

“Wait,” Asami looks up quickly, surprised by what Varrick said, “What time last night?” 

“11:30.” 

“That is when I saw it too!! What do you mean, that the star might come back?” Asami says in excitement. She wasn’t going crazy last night. Varrick had seen the same moving light she had seen. 

“Only one way to find out!” Varrick says ecstatically. 

“Ok, we should go to the testing site later this evening. I will see if Korra can meet earlier, too. I thought I had been seeing things!” 

“Zhu Li had the idea that it might re-appear. I will see if she wants to join us! Maybe we can figure out a way to see it better!” 

“Binoculars might work. I wonder if we could amplify the vision somehow...” Asami starts to think aloud. 

“Ooh, that is a good idea!! We need stronger lenses, a stronger field of vision to let us see from many miles away!”  
“Let’s test some of those ideas later. For now, we have work to do.” Asami says, her brain switching back to the task at hand, but her heart is beating quickly in excitement. Something new is out there, waiting for them to discover it. She could not wait for today. Today, she and Korra would see their new home together and then later, Varrick, Zhu Li and herself would try and look for the moving star, to try to see it closer. 

***

The day goes by in a blur. Asami picks up Korra for a late lunch to see the penthouse. It is perfect, just like Asami thought. There are three bedrooms, a study, and an underground garage with a private elevator that takes them all the way to the penthouse. Asami makes an offer that day which is immediately accepted. Korra tries again and again to say that it is too much, but Asami simply kisses Korra’s fears away. Korra deserves a home, a beautiful home that has the perfect view of the spirit portal. By the time Asami leaves for her testing site to meet up with Varrick and Zhu Li, Korra is out of excuses and it already planning for her move. 

When Asami arrives at the mountain testing facility, Varrick and Zhu Li have been testing the electro-magnet. The facility lights up easily, in no time at all. They walk around to look for any gaps or missing lights, only to find no errors. Asami signs off on the use of the electro-magnets for the apartments. By the time they turn off all the lights, it is almost 11:30. Asami pulls out her binoculars. 

“I ran out of time to come up with anything more powerful,” Asami explains, “Once the apartments are closer to finishing, we can spend more time on coming up with something to see the stars better.” 

Varrick’s watch beeps, indicating it is 11:30. The three of them crane their heads to the night sky. The moon is still not out, which helps. They are looking, looking for the steady, moving light. Asami is almost convinced that she had imagined the light when Varrick cries out in excitement. 

“There it is!! Right there, over the eastern horizon!” Asami presses her binoculars to her eyes. She can see a bit better, fully outside the lights of Republic City, and the binoculars help, somewhat. The light is there, constantly flickering and moving at a steady pace. It is definitely not a star, but she really cannot make out what the light is. The binoculars helped her see a bit more, but it isn’t enough. 

“The binoculars aren’t working. It is too dark,” Asami says sadly. 

“We need a bigger lens. Bigger lens let in more light,” Zhu Li responds, “We could construct a bigger version of the binoculars, with bigger lens, to get a better view of the star. It clearly makes a rotation of some kind. What kind, it is unclear at this time.” 

“That is genius, my dear!! We will get to work on this as soon as the apartments are closer to finishing!” 

“Someone should keep an eye out for the star, make sure it still appears.” 

“Varrick and I can do it. We are up this late most nights anyway, with how much work there is to do.” 

“I probably will too. This is so exciting!” Asami says happily. She hasn’t done anything like this with really anyone else but her father before. It felt different, freer. Varrick and Zhu Li are just as excited as her. She smiles at her friends. 

“Thank you for coming out here, you two.” Asami smiles at the couple. 

“For science, anytime!” Varrick cheers, pulling both women into a hug. 

***

The next three months fly by in a whirlwind. Korra and Asami officially move into their penthouse together. Tenzin is surprisingly calm about the move, once he is assured that Korra will visit and that she can be there in less than 10 minutes. 

The apartments for the displaced citizens of Republic City are finishing up quickly. The new buildings are stronger, better and much more technologically advanced than anything else before, thanks to the joint efforts of Future and Varrick Industries. Asami and Varrick stepped back more and more from the project so they could focus on the star in the sky. Asami, Varrick and Zhu Li have been watching the star almost every night for the past three months. They have finally finished a rough build of the Varri-scope. Asami and Zhu Li are secretly discussing changing the name. 

They are back at the mountain testing facility setting up the scope for the first time. They each take turns looking into the scope. They can see the stars more clearly then ever. They can see the movement on the stars, movement they don’t quite understand. Asami is looking through the scope when Varrick’s watch goes off, indicating that it is time for the moving star to appear. Asami moves the scope slowly toward the eastern horizon, where it always appears first. A low light starts to almost fill the scope. Asami can make out two or three lights, around a spherical, metal surface. It can’t be...? 

“Varrick, look,” Asami pulls away and gives room for Varrick to look through the scope. He looks intently inside the scope for a moment and steps back for Zhu Li. Zhu Li gasps in wonder. 

“It’s a mech, isn’t it?” Asami states in awe. 

“How did a mech get all the way up there??” Varrick says emphatically. 

“I have no idea...” 

“It must be drawn to the our orbit. This is fascinating.” Zhu Li responds, “As to how it got there, I have no idea either.” 

“Wow. We will have to keep looking. Maybe we can draw a sketch of it?” Asami suggests. Varrick and Zhu Li nod in agreement. 

“We should each attempt to draw it and meet again tomorrow!” Varrick says. Asami is still just stunned. She was not expecting to see a flying mech, all the way out in the stars. What does this mean? Is there someone else out there? Another...another world? This is never anything she has considered before. She can tell that Varrick and Zhu Li are wondering it as well. For now, they will keep studying the flying, orbital mech every night on the side of the mountain, discussing their ideas of what else could be out there, out there beyond the stars. 

About a week after Asami, Varrick and Zhu Li first looked through the new scope, Asami is finishing up work for the day. Korra has asked her to come home early for some time together, especially since Asami leaves every night to study the star. Asami hums happily to herself, thinking that maybe she will skip out on watching the star tonight. They already have plenty of drawings of the star, plenty of ideas. Korra wants to be with her. Asami’s mind is made up when her private line rings. No one calls her private line directly expect for Korra, her assistant or the supervisors of her testing facilities and factories. 

“This is Asami.” 

“Ms. Sato, I am so sorry to bother you, but, well, something strange has happened outside the mountain testing facility.” Yan Gin, the supervisor of the mountain testing facility, is on the other end of the line. 

“What is it? Did someone get hurt?” 

“No, not that. Everyone is fine. I was closing up shop for the day when I saw a big, metal flash from behind me and then a quick roar of fire? I. I think a ship fell from the sky?” Yan sounds scared and confused. 

“Is the ship still there?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t see anything. But I know what I saw, Ms. Sato. Something came from the skies.” 

“Ok, thank you for calling me. I am going to come out and check it out.” 

“Ms. Sato, you shouldn’t come alone.” 

“Oh, believe me, I won’t.” Asami says goodbye to Yan and immediately calls Korra. 

“Korra, meet me at the mountain testing facility.” Asami says quickly. 

“Why? What is going on?” Korra asks, concerned. 

“I am fine. Something weird is happening that we need to check out. Bring the rest of team Avatar, too. I think it has to do with that star that Zhu Li, Varrick and I have been studying. I want to make sure I have backup, though.” 

“We are on it. We will meet you there. I love you.” Korra says. 

“Love you, too. Thank you, Korra.” Asami hangs up, grabs her electric glove and leaves her office, curious and a bit excited. Who knows what landed, but she is about to find out, with Korra and their friends at their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn. Two chapters in. I got to where I wanted to be. I got through the first two chapters. Having them separate is really hard. I think these were the hardest to write. Next up, Darla lands on Sekai and Team Avatar is in for the surprise of their lives. The next chapter(s) will be posted next Monday. I am aiming to publish at least a chapter each Monday, but I would like to publish two chapters if possible.


	3. Beyond a Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we are excited for everyone to meet. I will keep this note short. I have not been able to get how this plays out for ages now and I am just as excited. Let’s do this!!

Darla has been maintaining the course for the new planet, its name unknown, for over four days. Everyone on ship is feeling restless. Entrapta is sharing more information about this new planet with her friends. 

“As you can see, there is a quite large town that is surrounded by mountains. The structures are unlike anything we have ever seen, even at the Fright Zone. There are thousands of heat signatures, indicating lots of life in this one place. There seem to be smaller towns all around the planet, even at the at the North and South poles where it is the coldest. It is so fascinating!” 

“Ok, and we have checked with the information on board with Darla, right? There is no information at all about this new planet?” Bow asks. 

“Yes, we have triple and quadruple checked. Darla has no information about this planet. I had to manually input the coordinates to engage autopilot.” Entrapta replies. 

“That is so strange. The First Ones seem to have gone all over the galaxy. I wonder why they didn’t go to this planet?” Adora wonders aloud. 

“It seems that this planet is in a different solar system then ours. I sent more bots out to this solar system and none of the other planets there have any life readings, from what I could tell. Maybe Horde Prime and the First Ones didn’t look that closely here.” Entrapta states. 

“Or maybe they were biding their time to take it?” Catra mutters, petting Melog absentmindedly.

“Hopefully, this planet will have the answers we are seeking!” 

“Besides, we are all together! We will figure this out together!” Adora says happily, smiling at Catra. Catra returns the smile, glad to be with Adora, and even the rest of their friends. It is hard to admit that even Catra is anxious and excited to enter the new planet. 

“I cannot wait to land!” Glimmer says in excitement, “How much longer, Darla?” 

A chime rings though out the ship as Darla states “We are approaching the coordinates for the planet now.” Everyone looks at each other and rushes to the windows. Through the windows of Darla they see the green and vibrant planet 

“Wow,” Glimmer and Bow say together. 

“This is incredible!! I have never seen anything like this, outside of Etheria!” Entrapta says joyously. Adora and Catra are silent, in awe of the beautiful planet ahead of them. 

“I am so glad we are doing this! This is going to be so awesome. There is no way that the people living here are a part of Horde Prime. No way would he let a planet thrive like this!” 

“OK, Sparkles, let’s wait until we make contact.” Catra teases, while silently agreeing with the Queen. There is no way that Prime would let a planet like this live, not after all of the other planets they have seen. 

“Maybe we will make new friends! That would be so cool!” Bow says in wonder. 

“Not too many new friends. Handling you guys is enough work as it is.” Catra smirks. 

“Oh, we could say the same for you!” Bow retorts, snorting with laughter 

“I am a perfect angel now, thank you very much.” Catra preens. 

“No, you aren’t! You stole my blanket while I was napping!” Glimmer responds. 

“It was warm! And I was cold!” 

“You should have packed extra blankets!” 

All while Catra, Glimmer and Bow are joking; Adora is still standing at the window, watching the planet get closer and closer. She cannot take her eyes away from this new world. They are slowly entering the atmosphere. Adora feels something, an energy that is so similar to when she is harnessing her She-Ra form. There is something here, something she feels a connection with. It feels influential and mystical. Adora has always struggled with meditation, with connecting to a “higher power”, as Perfuma calls it, but right now, taking in this new planet, Adora feels something, something like a higher power. She feels a sense of peace and belonging and it doesn’t make any sense. 

“We are entering the atmosphere. Melog, prepare to cloak the ship,” Entrapta says loudly, breaking Adora from her focus. She looks over at her girlfriend and best friends still teasing each other and smiles. 

“Guys, we are almost there. Come over here with me!” Adora calls them over. 

“Catra, you almost made us miss our arrival!” 

“Arrow Boy started it.” 

“Did not!” Bow screeches.

“Guys, focus! Look!” Glimmer shouts. They are soaring out of the clouds and they see water, as they speed along, passing over the Fire Nation’s volcanic islands. Melog meows as they begin to cloak Darla. Magic surrounds the ship, hiding them from view. Darla continues to descend towards the water as Entrapta takes over the controls. They are going fast above the water, heading straight for the large town they saw from the pictures. They see nothing but trees – no wait – vines – as they get closer to the town. And a bright, pillar of light reaching and stretching for the skies. 

“My bots never sent images light before. I wonder why that is.” Entrapta says curiously. 

“It.. It’s beautiful,” Adora says in awe. 

“Whoa, Entrapta, we need to slow down! That town is getting closer and it is way bigger than we expected!” Bow shouts suddenly. Entrapta starts to decelerate, pulling back on the controls to pull them back up higher. An island and the town are coming into view, with a large temple and a statue overlooking the temple and bay. A town seems to be the wrong name for the sprawling structures before them. It is dense and filled with vines. The vines seem to have no real starting place. They also seem to be getting denser near the pillar of light. They are flying over the city now. Entrapta has managed to slow Darla down to cruising speed and is starting to steer Darla towards the light. 

“Entrapta, why are you going towards the light?” Bow asks nervously. 

“What?” Entrapta blinks her eyes in bewilderment, looking at the others watching her. “I didn’t realize that I was.” Entrapta starts to turn away, veering away from a tall structure that is covered in vines. A vine rockets out and strikes Darla’s underside. Entrapta jerks the controls and falls out of the chair. 

“Entrapta!” Glimmer and Bow yell. 

“What is going on?!” Catra shrieks as Adora walks to the wheel and takes control herself, yanking the controls to the right, away from the light and towards the mountains behind the city. Adora’s eyes begin to glow as she attempts to transform. They are out of control and losing altitude rapidly.

“Adora, what are you doing?” 

“I need you all to take the controls so I can transform, now!” Adora says. Glimmer, Bow, and Catra rush to Adora’s side and grasp the controls, wherever they can. 

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora yells, transforming quickly and taking the controls once again. In the time it took for her to transform, they are even closer to the ground. They can make out roads, vehicles, structures and the pillar of light is closer. Melog meows loudly, suddenly, as if in pain. Catra rushes to their side, trying to comfort Melog. The magic cloaking their ship starts to dissipate. Melog cannot seem to hold the cloaking any longer. She-Ra pulls the ship harder to right, finally steering Darla towards the mountains, away from the pillar of light. 

“There, I see a place to land!” Bow yells from the window, pointing straight ahead where there is a flat piece of ground, right next to a massive structure. She-Ra pushes down on the controls, heading down. 

“Brace yourselves,” Entrapta says loudly, “We are going to crash!”

“What does that mean?!” Glimmer shouts as the bottom of Darla hits the ground, sliding and skidding roughly, flinging everyone around the ship. Entrapta stumbles to the emergency braking release and slams the button, forcing Darla to slow down and eventually come to a halt in a cloud of dust. As the dust clears from outside, they see that they are behind a massive structure. 

“Is everyone ok?” Adora calls out as she transforms back to normal. 

“Ugh, that was rough.” Glimmer groans. 

“I am ok,” Catra replies, “Melog is disoriented. They can’t keep up the cloaking. Something about that light interfered. Melog says they haven’t felt anything like that before.” Adora comes over to Catra and Melog, petting Melog and squeezing Catra’s hand. 

“Let’s take some time to rest and assess the damage. We should be safe here, at least for now,” Adora says. 

***

Korra hangs up the phone, heart racing. Asami seems ok, just worried. Korra is glad that Asami called. Now, all Korra needs to do is find people to come with her. Luckily, Korra has been training on Air Temple Island for the afternoon so she should be able to find people to help. She rushes out of the temple, running straight into Bolin and Opal. 

“Korra, hey! We were just going to go get dinner, want to come?” Bolin says happily. 

“Not right now. Asami needs help at her mountain testing facility. Something is there and she needs Team Avatar’s help.” Korra responds. 

“Oh! Count us in!” 

“Do you know where Mako is?” 

“Oh, I think he is with King Wu. King Wu is visiting with President Moon.” 

“Damn, ok, we can’t pull him away from that.” 

“What’s going on?” Jinora says from behind Korra. Korra turns around, beaming. 

“Jinora! We need help at Asami’s mountain testing facility. Something weird is happening. Will you come with us?” 

“Of course! We can take my bison.” 

“Perfect, let’s go!” The group walks quickly to the stables. 

“So, what is happening exactly?” Opal inquires. 

“I have no idea, but Asami needs help. She just said something weird happened and she wanted backup.” 

“Right. Ok. We got this!” Bolin shouts. Jinora calls Pepper over and they all get on quickly. 

“She did mention that it may have to do with the star that she, Zhu Li and Varrick have been studying.” Korra remembers. 

“Oh, yeah, Varrick has mentioned that a few times!” Bolin chimes in, “He says that it moves? And is a flying mech?” 

“A flying mech?! How did that happen?” Jinora replies in shock. 

“They have no idea.” Bolin replies. The group falls into silence as they approach the facility. Korra sees the runway and a biplane just landing below. 

“Asami is here!” Korra says. Jinora steers Pepper towards the runaway, landing near Asami’s biplane.

“You have a plane at your office?” Korra asks in wonder. 

“Of course, for last minute trips to my further facilities.” Asami smiles at everyone, “Thank you all for coming. The supervisor for this facility called me about 15 minutes ago, saying that she saw something fall from the sky. She wasn’t sure what it was.” 

“I told them about the star that you, Varrick and Zhu Li have been observing.” Korra says quickly. 

“Oh, good, thank you. I am not sure if this is related but this is where we come to watch the star. We need to be careful. The object landed behind the facility.” Asami leads the way, with Korra at her side. 

“Do you want us to fly above to get a good view?” Opal asks.

“No, let’s stay on the ground for now. We have no idea what we are up against.” Asami responds. They are all moving quickly in front of the facility. They are halfway to the other side when they notice the marks of a crash on the ground. 

“Whoa. This was a big crash,” Asami says quietly, securing her glove tighter around her hand., “They were going pretty fast. It is amazing that whatever fell didn’t hit the facility.” The group starts walking towards the back of the building, following the skid marks on the ground as they start to round the side of the facility. 

“What do you think crashed here?” Korra asks, looking over at Asami. As they round the corner, they see a maroon and blue creature. It is unlike anything they have ever seen. The creature turns around and notices the group, growling lightly. Korra and the others are startled but Asami raises a hand to quiet them. Asami crouches down, walking towards the creature with her hand extended. The creature sees Asami and starts approach cautiously. Suddenly, the creature bolts up, hearing something behind them. The creature bolts back behind the facility, away from Team Avatar. 

“Who’s there?!” A voice yells from behind the facility. The group rushes away from the creature, fully rounding around the facility and see a ship, a ship unlike anything any of them have ever seen before. The Best Friend Squad is standing outside the ship, poised to fight. 

*** 

“Who are you?” Adora demands. 

“Who are you?! This is private property” Korra responds quickly. 

“You frightened Melog!” Adora replies angrily. 

“Frightened who?” 

“Um…I think that is Melog,” Opal says, pointing towards Melog who is in front of the Best Friend Squad, growling at them.

“Call Melog off.” Asami starts to say, preparing for a fight. 

“Not a chance.” Catra growls as she comes up from behind Adora.  
Asami turns the switch on her glove, sparks start crackling. Catra hisses and lunges for Asami. Korra responds immediately, blasting a column of air, launching Catra behind the ship.

Adora jumps into the air at Korra, landing a punch into Korra’s shoulder. Korra bends a wall of air at Adora, pushing Adora away. Adora steadies herself and continues to engage with Korra, dodging multiple air attacks. Korra leaps into the air, shooting fire from her fists. 

“What the -- ? First air, now fire?!” Adora yells in disbelief. 

“What, you don’t know who I am?” Korra taunts. 

“No! But you also don’t know who I am!” 

“What do-,” Korra starts to say as Adora raises her hand out in front of her and yells.

“For the honor of Grayskull!” A bright, brilliant light fills Korra’s vision. When the light vanishes, She-Ra is in Adora’s place. 

“What the hell!” Korra yells. 

She-Ra slashes her sword through the air, creating a rainbow hued light and shoots it at Korra, hitting her square in the chest. Korra is shot back towards the meadow in front of the facility. She-Ra launches herself into the air after Korra, continuing her magical attack. Korra meets She-Ra blow for blow with air and fire bending and She-Ra’s magic combining and exploding in the air. She-Ra lands in front of Korra, aiming a punch right for Korra’s mid-section. Korra blocks it with a wall of earth, sending She-Ra backwards. 

“Oh, earth now too?!” 

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises.” Korra rotates her hand, pulling boulders out of the earth aiming for She-Ra. She-Ra aims the sword at the boulders, breaking them in half. She-Ra yells, running towards Korra once more, Korra also runs towards She-Ra, aiming another slash of fire towards her. She-Ra swings her sword once more but this time Korra is ready. She knows now that this warrior is too strong for her to fight on her own. Korra closes her eyes, quickly, summoning Raava and triggering the Avatar state. A massive blast of fire erupts from Korra, knocking She-Ra to the ground.

She-Ra re-focuses herself, bracing herself against an even more powerful opponent. This is new. She isn’t used to someone’s power changing, becoming even more powerful in a fight outside of the Princess Alliance. And she hasn’t been on the receiving end of that power. Well, She-Ra is more powerful too. She-Ra and Avatar Korra meet blow-for-blow, She-Ra’s sword and magic colliding with the elements in true displays of raw power. 

***

Catra gets up, moaning to herself. Great, more windy princesses, she thinks to herself. She looks up and sees Asami approaching her. Catra lunges for Asami. Asami reacts quickly, moving to the left, blocking Catra’s attack. Catra aims a kick at Asami, only to have her leg twisted and she is thrown up in the air. 

“Catra!” Bow calls out. 

“Not so fast!” Bolin cries out, raising his arms quickly. A wall of earth comes up, blocking Bow from Catra. 

Catra recovers quickly and attempts to sweep Asami’s leg. Asami leaps up, aiming her glove right for Catra’s side. Catra leaps at Asami, unsheathing her claws and tries to rip the glove off Asami’s hand. Asami glares down at Catra, twisting her gloved hand, grabbing Catra’s wrist and sends a shock through Catra, knocking Catra back down to the ground. Catra is stunned, laying back on the ground for a few moments and Asami is waiting for Catra to get back up. Catra starts to move, and she leaps up to try and pull on the glove once more, taking Asami with her. They wrestle for control of the glove. One of them has hit the switch to power it off. Catra knees Asami in the side, making her wince in pain as Catra gets up.

“Why are you attacking us?” Catra growls with demand.

“Us? Attacking you? You started it!”

“No, Melog was just trying to defend us!”

“Ok, fine. Then who are you?” Asami starts to get up and Catra lunges once more for the glove. Asami swings her arm, catching Catra mid lunge and throws her against the earthen wall. 

***

“What was that for?” Bow yells angrily at Bolin, inches away from the wall that Bolin had erected. 

“Sorry! It was a reflex!” says Bolin sheepishly. 

“Take this for a reflex.” Bow draw out his bow, firing a trick arrow at Bolin. A net wraps around Bolin, pinning him to the ground. Opal attempts to pull the net away from Bolin when Glimmer hits the her with her staff, knocking her down easily. Glimmer and Bow smile at each other in victory when a blast of air pulls Glimmer away from Bow. Jinora soars from above, bending a powerful current along the ground, enough to pull the net away from Bolin. 

***

Jinora flies over to where Glimmer had landed, however, she cannot find her anywhere. Opal is on the ground, moving quietly and attempting to regain her balance. 

“Where did she go?” Jinora asks Opal quietly, right as Glimmer approaches behind the pair silent, cloaked by Melog, their powers returned. Glimmer raises the staff. Jinora senses the energy right behind her just as the staff sweeps the ground, knocking both airbenders to the ground. Glimmer reappears, grinning. 

“Try and find me.” Glimmer mocks and Melog cloaks Glimmer once more. Jinora and Opal get up, listening for any movement. Jinora and Opal start to walk towards the front of the facilities, walking so, so slowly, about 6 feet apart. There is a boulder near the entrance to the facility where Glimmer is hiding, waiting for her moment to strike. She sees Opal approaching however she has lost sight of Jinora. She looks up to the sky, realizing at the last moment it was a mistake. Jinora is right behind the boulder with Glimmer, almost atop of Melog who meows loudly. 

“Found you.” Jinora almost laughs, and knocks Glimmer out from behind the boulder with a gust of wind, back towards Bolin and Bow .

***

Bow readies another arrow as Bolin launches a stone at Bow. Bow shoots the arrow, breaking the boulder easily. 

“Wow, I have never seen arrows that sharp before.” Bolin retorts, pulling more rocks from the earth, flinging them towards Bow. Bow slides down, rolling away from the attack. He stands again, aiming another bow at the earthbender. 

“I have never seen anyone fight with the earth,” Bow snaps back, shooting another net arrow at Bolin. Bolin adeptly dodges.

“Well, fighting with plants but not the earth.” 

“Plants huh? Interesting. I’m more of salt-of-the-earth kinda guy myself.” Bolin winks at Bow, earth bending small rocks, aimed right at Bow. 

“So is my friend.” Bow rolls away from the small rocks, aiming a grappling arrow at a tree branch dangling above him and shoots, pulling himself onto the tree. 

“Hm. Where is this plant friend anyway? Sure, you aren’t talking about yourself?” Bolin tries to climb the tree but stops when Bow shoots another net arrow that he has to duck away from. 

“Nope, my arsenal is always on my back. My friend is back home, on Etheria.” 

“Never heard of Etheria.” Bolin says, confused as he earthbends a wall around the tree, slowly crushing it, trying to make Bow tumble out of the tree. 

“Well, we had never heard of this planet before either.” 

“Wait. Stop.” Bolin says loudly, partly to himself and also to Bow. Bow looks at Bolin who has stopped bending. Bolin pushes a hand down, which makes the big earth wall that was holding Catra up fall down. Catra sputters, falling backwards. 

“Why?” 

“This planet? You mean, where we are now? Are – are you saying there are other planets?” 

“Uh, yeah? Etheria is a different planet. That is where we are from.” 

“WHAT?! That is what Asami has been looking into this whole time!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“What is happening?” Asami asks cautiously, hearing her name. 

“Asami! He says he is from another planet.” Bolin says in excitement. 

“What do you mean? You aren’t from – from this planet?” Asami inquires, brows knitting tightly across her forehead. 

“No! We are here exploring and looking for new planets and civilizations. To see if they are friendly!” Bow replies. 

“Bow, I don’t think these people are friendly.” Glimmer chimes in, wincing slightly from her fall. 

“You were trespassing on private property! We were just trying to figure out what happened here.” Asami says defensively, “But is that – is that your ship?” Asami points back at Darla. Bow and Glimmer nod. 

“Wait. Wait a minute. This is what your supervisor saw? A ship? From space?” Opal says in awe. 

“If the supervisor was here when we crashed, then yeah, she probably saw our space ship.” Bow replies, smirking. 

“So, um, why were we fighting?” Jinora asks inquisitively. 

“Because SHE startled Melog!” Catra growls. 

“I didn’t know Melog was there!” Asami retorts back at Catra. 

“Guys – we need to stop fighting! We can talk this out!” Bow cries out. 

“The fighting stopped?” Entrapta cries out from behind Darla, “That’s great! We just want to be friends! All of you have really unique abilities! Nothing like I have ever seen before. AHH!” 

“What?!” Catra yelps. 

“You said the fighting stopped!” Entrapta points out towards the meadow, where She-ra and Avatar Korra are still fighting in their strongest states. 

“Oh. We forgot about them.” Bow responds. 

“Who – who is she?” Jinora asks, pointing at She-Ra. 

“That is She-Ra. She is the protector of Etheria.” Glimmer says proudly, smiling over at Adora holding her own against Korra. 

“What about your friend, who is she?” Entrapta asks excitedly, “Her and She-Ra appear to be equally matched! This is fascinating to witness!” 

“That is Avatar Korra, the protector of – of, well, our planet!” Bolin says hesitantly, “I am not sure if our planet even has a name. Huh.” 

“Not that I know of,” Asami replies, “How do we get Korra and She-Ra to stop fighting?” 

“She-Ra is fighting harder than I have ever seen her fight. It will be hard to interfere.” Bow states, watching in awe of the two powerful women fight . The group is silent for a long time, long enough for She-Ra and Korra come to blows a few more times, pushing and pulling each other, taking hits, rising and making contact once more. Bolin studies the earth, thinking of how he landed a precise hit on the P’Li and how that wouldn’t wor – 

“OH! I GOT IT!” Bolin yells, remembering his not so secret power. The power he hesitates to use because of its devastating effects. 

“Jinora, Opal, fly high and watch for when they separate again. I need lots of space!” Jinora and Opal jump into the air immediately, keeping their distance from Avatar Korra and She-Ra. She-Ra fires more magic at the Avatar, launching Korra away from She-Ra. 

“NOW!” Jinora cries to Opal who signals to Bolin. Bolin strikes his hand into the earth, pulling and pushing the earth toward the battlefield. The earth ignites! She-Ra is running towards Avatar Korra when she feels the intense heat before she sees it. She then sees the flow of lava bubbling from the earth. She halts her advance and turns in the direction of the flow.

“ADORA!” Glimmer and Catra are yelling at She-Ra. She is confused. Why is there lava here? What is happening? She-Ra looks across the lava at her opponent who also appears confused. 

“KORRA! COME BACK!” Bolin and Asami are also yelling over to them. 

“What happened?” She-Ra asks. 

“I – I think our friends want us to stop fighting…? But why?” Korra replies. 

“Hey Korra and She-Ra!” Jinora calls from above them, “Come back! Everyone is friendly! Come talk with us!” 

“Friendly, huh?” Adora says as she transforms back to herself. 

“Truce?” Korra inquires, gesturing back towards the facility where their respective friends are waiting. Adora smiles uneasily and walks along her side of the lava field with Korra on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long. It got to almost 12 pages. Don’t worry the next chapter picks up right where this one left off. Oh, and it is already published. What are you waiting for?


	4. Beyond Their Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That battle scene was HARD to write. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Also, if you didn’t notice, there were like ten people involved in that fight. It is so much easier to write dialogue. Without further ado, here we go!!

Adora and Korra make it back to where everyone else is waiting for them, confused about what is happening. The fight has ended almost as quickly as it started 

“Ok, good! The battle is over, Korra and She-Ra.” Bolin states happily. 

“What? How do you know my name? Or part of my name?” Adora sputters at Bolin. 

“Your friends told me!” Bolin exclaims. 

“Oh, actually, She-Ra is the warrior that was fighting Avatar Korra. This is Adora. She transforms into She-Ra when she needs to.” Bow explains. 

“Ooh. That – that is confusing.” 

“All of this is confusing, Bolin. What is going on? Why did you stop the fight?” Korra demands. 

“Because they are from another planet! Et – Etherion?” Bolin struggles with the name. 

“Etheria! We are from Etheria! We came to your planet to try and meet the people who live here!” Entrapta shouts happily. 

“Wait. Your planet? As in you don’t live here?” Korra says in disbelief. 

“I bet I had the same look on my face when I learned that Etheria wasn’t the only planet in the universe.” Adora laughs at Korra. 

“How did you find us – our planet?” Asami interrupts. 

“That’s easy! One of my bots, Gwen, found your planet while searching the galaxy for a living planet! My bots transmitted images of space and planets back to my lap on Etheria for us to determine if there were any other truly living planets left in the galaxy! And there are! This place is remarkable! What is that beacon of light in the middle of all the vines? Why did it try and attack Darla? Also, who are all of you? How did you get your powers? It is from the beacon?!” Entrapta says in rapid succession. 

“Whoa, slow down. We need to take some time to sort this all out.” Asami replies, “Let’s go inside the facility and sit down.” 

“Aren’t we trespassing?” Catra retorts. 

“Not right now. I am inviting you in.” Asami replies. Adora reaches for Catra’s hand, gently leading her to the facility. Korra and Asami share a look, surprised by the gesture between two women. Asami catches up and leads the group into the facility, up the stairs and into a spacious office. 

“Geez, Asami, always gotta have the big office, huh?” Bolin jokes. 

“So, you are Asami?” Adora reaches her hand out to Asami, “I am Adora. When I am transformed, I am She-Ra. We are sorry for crashing near your facility. And for starting a fight.” 

“Asami started it, not us.” Catra snarls. 

“This is Catra.” Adora rolls her eyes at Catra and continues, “She is usually nicer but she isn’t a big fan of space travel.” 

“I am Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon.” 

“Ooh royalty! I love royalty.” Bolin chimes in, bowing towards Glimmer, causing Opal to roll her eyes in exasperation. 

“I am Entrapta of Dryl. I fixed up Darla for our mission to your planet!” 

“And I am Bow, Tech Master for the Princess Alliance.” 

“You all seem to know who I am already, but here goes. I am Avatar Korra of – does our planet have a name?” Korra asks in confusion. 

“We started to ask that question too, actually. We don’t know.” Jinora replies and continues, “I am Master Jinora of the Air Nation and this is Opal, also of the Air Nation.” Opal waves at the Etherians. 

“And I am Bolin! Resident earth and lava bender! I stopped the epic fight between She-Ra and Avatar Korra! A fight to be remembered for the ages, when new people landed on our world from beyond the stars!” 

“Bolin, not what we are trying to do right now.” Opal says. Adora coughs loudly. 

“He isn’t wrong. That was a pretty intense fight. And we are new people who landed on your planet. It is a big day for all of us. We really weren’t sure what to expect when we landed here. We were not expecting to find magic so quickly.” 

“Magic? What do you mean magic?” Korra asks. 

“How you moved the earth and air and fire. That was magic – wasn’t it magic?” Adora inquires. 

“No, that was bending.” 

“What was that glowing power coming from you, Avatar Korra?” Glimmer interjects. 

“That was the Avatar State. I am connected to the spirit of light, Raava.”

“Spirits! There are spirits here, on this world?!” Entrapta yells gleefully. Team Avatar jumps at how loudly Entrapta is and how Entrapta buzzes around the room, unable to keep still in her excitement. 

“Gah, yes! There are spirits here. Could – would you please sit down?” Jinora says to Entrapta. Entrapta looks at Jinora curiously and plops down on the ground, right next to Jinora. 

“Spirits...like, like ghosts?” Bow asks fearfully. 

“No. They are spirits from the spirit world. They are not human or creatures. They are just spirits. It is hard to describe them to anyone who hasn’t met a spirit or been to the spirit world.” Korra explains. 

“The spirit world? Where is that world?” Bow asks. 

“It is parallel to our world. There are spirit portals that connect the physical world to the spirit world. That beacon on light you saw, that is the newest portal on our world. Korra created it when during her last battle.” Jinora replies. 

“THIS WORLD HAS PORTALS!” Entrapta leaps up from the floor. “Oh my – this – this is incredible!! This world is unlike anything we expected! Portals to a spirit world! Bending! Spirits! This is better than any other magic we could have hoped for!” 

“What do you mean? Didn’t we want to find magic?” Catra asks, thoroughly confused. 

“It is like the rest of the people we have visited have said, magic is gone from the universe expect on Etheria.” Entrapta is pacing around the office once more, talking quickly. “This planet seems to have compensated for magic differently, through spirits and bending. It is so fascinating!! Can we please stay here for a few days to study this place?” 

“What Entrapta means to say is we would like to get to know the people here, anyone we can meet.” Glimmer interrupts. 

“Um. How big is Etheria? Do you have any cities?” Opal begins to ask. The Best Friend Squad shakes their head. 

“What are cities?” Bow asks. 

“Our planet is really big. You must have flown over Republic City. Over a million people live there. Right now.” Asami explains. Entrapta and Bow’s eyes grow huge, taking in the number just thrown at them. 

“I – I don’t even know if a million people have live on Etheria throughout it’s lifetime.” Bow says in awe. “This is incredible.” 

“That – that is a lot of people.” Adora says quietly. “We are totally out of our element.” 

“I would say you all are way out of your element, but you managed to get here. On a spaceship. From another planet. If anything, we are out of our element.” Korra laughs, “I think we should keep talking, maybe go to Air Temple Island and see what Tenzin thinks about all of this?” 

“Where is that?” Adora asks. 

“Oh!” Glimmer gasps, “Is that the island on the other side of the city?” Jinora and Opal nod in unison. “We flew over it as we descended!” 

“Ah, if we are leaving, I would like to figure out where we can keep Darla. I will also need to be able to work on repairing her from that vine attack.” Entrapa interrupts. 

“Ok, who is Darla?” Asami asks in confusion. 

“Darla is our spaceship that got us here!” Entrapta replies, beaming with pride. “She did such a good job, but since this planet is so populated, I don’t want anyone touching her while we are away. Is there anywhere I could store Darla while we go to this temple island?” 

“Actually, there is.” Asami smiles as she gestures for Entrapta to follow her out of the office. 

“We should get the rest of our stuff off the ship.” Catra suggests, following the pair. Glimmer and Bow get up to join her. 

“Korra, should someone go tell Tenzin what is going on?” Jinora asks Korra. 

“Huh, that may not be a bad idea. You should just tell him we have some guests coming to the island while we figure everything out here. Thanks, Jinora.” Korra grins at Jinora. Jinora also leaves the room, heading off to Air Temple Island. 

“So, another planet, huh?” Bolin chuckles over to Adora who looks at him in confusion. 

“Didn’t we already cover this, already?” 

“Don’t mind Bolin. He is – he is harmless.” Opal giggles, lightly punching Bolin in the arm and continues. “This is just a lot to process. Everyone else is going to be in shock. And to meet someone who is almost as powerful as Korra, no less. You don’t come across someone like that everyday.” 

“Opal is right. This really is a lot to take in. Out of everything that has happened in the past few years, I have to say this is one of the more surprising things to happen.” Korra agrees, smiling lightly over at Adora who nods. 

“Yeah, well, once you discover that your whole world has been stuck in a shadow dimension for a thousand years and that your entire life and destiny are a lie, things stop surprising you. Well, expect for a real, living planet.” 

“You keep saying that, a ‘living planet’. What do you mean by that? Are there other planets that are not living?” Opal inquires. 

“Ah, well, not really. I mean, there is some life on the other planets, but well, Horde Prime took out most of them. He was over this entire galactic empire of clones that conquered and destroyed entire worlds. He almost destroyed Etheria. If w hadn’t had magic, which was his weakness, we would have also been destroyed.” 

“So, this Horde Prime, is defeated?” Opal asks nervously. 

“Yeah he is!” Glimmer shouts joyously as she comes back into the office, “All because of She-Ra!” 

“Oh, what, you some big hot shot back home?” Korra smirks over at Adora. Adora blushes slightly. 

“Sounds like you are the hot shot here, what creating a whole new portal in the middle of a city?” Adora scoffs. 

“That isn’t even the whole story.” Korra shoots back at Adora. 

“Can’t wait to hear it.” 

“We have everything,” Asami states, walking back into the office with Catra, Entrapta, Bow and Glimmer, “Darla is being stored in the garage underneath the facility. We should figure out where to go next.” Asami barely finishes talking when the phone rings loudly in the office, making everyone jump. 

“Asami Sato speaking.” Asami picks up the phone quickly. 

“Asami! What is going on at your facility? Why is Tenzin calling Varrick asking what happened? Why do I not know about a major incident just outside of our city?” Zhu Li says firmly on the other end of the line. 

“President Moon, I apologize for the misunderstanding. I have the situation handled. Avatar Korra is here with me as well.” 

“I would like to know what is going on, and quickly, before the press gets wind of anything. Where are you going now?” 

“We were thinking of going to Air Temple Island. Jinora went ahead to talk to Tenzin.” 

“Tenzin mentioned that he was expecting guests but he did not know what kind of guests. I will come as well. I need some answers.” Zhu Li says with finality. 

“Ooh, can I come too? This sounds too intriguing to pass up!” A voice calls from Zhu Li’s side of the call. 

“I suppose you should, King Wu.” 

“OK, we will meet you there soon.” Asami sighs and hangs up the phone. 

“So, that was our president. She is not too pleased with her lack of information and she is meeting all of us at Air Temple Island, along with King Wu.” 

“That is great!” Korra exclaims. Asami looks at Korra in disbelief, “What? They were going to find out about all of them eventually! Better for them to find out now! Let’s get going!” 

“How the hell did they even find out?” Asami murmurs to herself, not knowing that her facility’s supervisor, Yan Gin had called her assistant, Tui, to check on Asami. First, Tui called Asami’s penthouse. When Tui did not get an answer, she then called Air Temple Island where Asami still spent lots of her off time. When Tenzin answered, Tui told Tenzin about the object that fell from the sky. Tenzin knew about Asami and Varrick’s studies of the night sky and called Varrick to see if anything new had developed. When Tenzin called Varrick, he was with Zhu Li, having an early dinner. 

Asami is the last to exit the facility. She almost bumps right into Adora and Catra, who are holding hands. Asami looks over at Korra and then back at the pair. 

“Are – are you two together?” Asami asks, unable to help herself. The fight had really started when Asami had started powered on her glove, when Catra lunged for her and Adora reacted to – to protect Catra, just like how Korra always steps in to protect Asami. 

“Yes, why?” Adora asks, confused. 

“Is – is that not a big deal on your planet?” 

“No, why would it be?” Catra growls. 

“Oh, well, it is a big deal here, and not in a good way, for a woman to be with another woman. I would know since Korra and I are together.” Asami smiles, “It is nice to see another same-sex couple.”

“What? Why does it matter?” Catra says in frustration, “It shouldn’t matter who is with who, as long as they are happy. Happiness is hard to find, trust me.” 

“Oh, I know. C’mon, everyone else is waiting.” Asami nods over towards the rest of the group who are getting onto Pepper. 

“We – we are getting on that? What even is that?!” Catra yelps, leaping back a bit. 

“It is an air bison! It is amazing!! Catra, there is so much room up here, nothing like riding on Swift Wind or Melog Also he is soooo cute and fluffy!!” Bow calls from up on Pepper. Melog meows next to Catra, their fur bristling slightly. Catra sighs, placing her hand on Melog’s head and follows Adora and Asami onto Pepper.

One slightly terrifying and exhilarating air bison flight later, the group lands on Air Temple Island. Adora, Glimmer, Bow and Entrapta craned their necks all around, taking in the views of Republic City, the spirit vines, the sprawling metropolis. Catra huddled close to Melog, waiting for the ride to be over. At one point, Adora stopped looking everywhere and leaded up against Catra to comfort her. Once they land, Tenzin is waiting for them, watching the people dismount from Pepper, new people that he does not recognize. 

“Korra. What is the meaning of this?” Tenzin asks. 

“Tenzin, we will explain all of this soon, I promise. Can – can we just settle in real quick?” Korra asks. 

“No, Korra, we would like answers, right now.” Zhu Li comes out from the temple behind Tenzin. With Zhu Li are Varrick, King Wu, Mako and Lin Beifong. 

“OK, here goes nothing.” Korra sighs and begins talking, “Our guests are not from here. They are from a far away planet called Etheria. They crash-landed outside Asami’s mountain testing facility when a spirit vine struck their space ship. This is Adora, also known as She-Ra.” 

“What is a She-Ra?” Tenzin interrupts as he is entirely confused. 

“Don’t worry, I got this. For the Honor of Grayskull!” Adora yells, her hand out stretched and her sword appears out of thin air as she transforms into She-Ra. The bright light of her transformation stuns everyone watching. 

Tenzin is stunned, beyond words. King Wu is looking at She-Ra in complete awe while Mako and Lin Beifong are geared up for a fight, standing in front of Zhu Li and Varrick, who are craning their heads around the duo trying to see She-Ra. 

“I am She-Ra, Protector of Etheria!” Adora shouts. There is silence as everyone just stares at She-Ra and Korra. 

Korra clears her throat awkwardly and continues, “This Catra, Queen Glimmer, Entrapta, Bow and Melog. They discovered our planet using bots in space? That is the bright light that Asami, Varrick and Zhu Li have been studying for months now. They are here to learn more about our planet, which we realize does not have a name, and we think they should stay here, on Air Temple Island for the time being so we can get to know each other and learn from each other. We did get in a fight, at first, but we patched it up once we started talking. Oh, also, Adora can, as you can see, transforms into an eight-foot tall woman with a crazy sword and magic...and she is really good at fighting.” 

Everyone is silent, again, for a long time. A pin could be heard dropping from the other side of the temple, until Varrick shouts in glee. 

“Of course the light is from another planet in space! How could it not be? We aren’t alone in the universe! This changes everything!! Asami, we must learn how they got here, how we can get there! The possibilities are endless!!” 

“Oh, the light you are referring to is my space bot! It captured images of your planet and sent them to my lab in Etheria. That is how we found you! And Darla is a true marvel of First Ones Tech, magic and my own inventions!” Entrapta eagerly responds, matching Varrick’s energy with every word. 

“It is truly good to be here,” Glimmer speaks up, addressing Tenzin, Zhu Li and Wu directly, “We do not mean any harm, at all. The fight was a misunderstanding. We would like to spend some time here, getting to know some of the people who live here, the people who call this planet home. I think there is much we could learn from each other. Just even watching She-Ra and Avatar Korra fight makes me think this planet is special. The bending and the spirits are unlike anything any of us has ever seen. I hope you will allow us to stay, for at least a little while.” 

“Spoken like a true leader.” Tenzin nods, smiling at Glimmer and looking at everyone else. He turns to President Moon and King Wu. They both also smile in wonder and nod in agreement. 

“Well, it appears that we are in yet another new age, Avatar Korra.” Tenzin gestures for everyone to follow him, “Come, and let’s continue this discussion inside. You must all be hungry from all of your travels and battles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! This was very, very dialogue heavy. I had to try and capture a lot of different voices and characters, which is really challenging. I definitely am going to come back in and explore the rest of the world leaders reactions to their new visitors.


	5. Beyond a Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of these next two chapters before I wrote anything else. I could not get the dialogue, the feelings, the scenes between Adora and Korra, Catra and Asami out of my damn head. I have always started my writing at the beginning. When I first started outlining this whole idea, I knew something was back inside of me, my writing, my creative spark. I know, it is cheesy as hell but I don’t care. These next two chapters mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy them. Oh, also, Korra and Asami are staying at Air Temple Island for the time being because that is where the Best Friend Squad is, at least for now.

Tenzin leads everyone into the dining area and quickly realizes that there is not enough room for everyone. He turns and looks over at Bolin, Opal, and Asami.

"Would you three mind stepping out for the time being? You were able to speak at length with our guests." Tenzin asks kindly.

“Of course, no problem, Tenzin.” Asami agrees, stepping out of the room with Bolin and Opal close behind. 

"Please, take a seat, where you can." Tenzin gestures to the seat cushions on the floor around the wide table, "Korra, would you please find Pema and ask her to bring some food to us?" Korra nods and also gets up to look for Pema. Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Bow, and Entrapta all take a seat as close together as they can, unsure of this new place, and of these new people.

“I apologize for all of the formalities,” Tenzin smiles over at the Best Friend Squad, “All of us want to understand each other. I am Master Tenzin, leader of the Air Nation.” 

“I am President Zhu Li Moon of Republic City. You must have flown over Republic City a couple of times now, yes?” Zhu Li asks the group. 

“Yes...I think we did.” Glimmer replies, smiling slightly. 

“I am Republic City’s First Gentleman and owner of Varrick Industries, Icknik Blackstone Varrick! I am also quite taken by your space mech and ship!” Varrick exclaims as he suddenly stands up. Entrapta beams with delight at Varrick, feeling a kinship with him. 

“What is a First Gentleman?” Entrapta responds enthusiastically. 

“It means I am married to the President! Bet no one saw that coming!” Varrick laughs as he goes around the room, shaking hands and bowing. 

“I sure didn’t!” Wu also laughs and continues, “I am King Wu of the Earth Kingdom. It is in the process of becoming a democracy but it is very much in progress. Someday, I will be a renowned singer instead of a king. Ah, someday.” 

“Can we get this over with?” Lin scoffs, “I am Chief of Police Lin Beifong and this is Detective Mako. Why are you all really here?” 

“Oh... It is just like Korra and Glimmer said.” Adora stammers, uneasy under Lin’s steely gaze. 

“We are trying to find friendly, living planets!” Entrapta chimes in, “We have been trying to find other places in the universe that are still alive. There was this conqueror, Horde Prime, who decimated other worlds, all across the universe! This is the first planet we found that had life!” 

"That cannot be your only goal," Lin says skeptically. Mako slightly nods in agreement. Korra re-enters the room and rolls her eyes.

“These two are always skeptical,” Korra interrupts, “Look, you weren’t there during the fight. We all could have done real damage to each other, especially Adora and I. Yet, here we are. I believe them. That should be enough.” 

“It is not enough, Avatar Korra,” Zhu Li says coolly, “We have to think of Republic City, and apparently about the entire world. What if these people say they are nice but then they use our trust to exploit us?” 

“That won’t happen.” Korra says passionately, “They would have already done it! They found us with a flying space mech! That takes pictures, from space! They could have already done damage to us just with that, or when they landed. If there really is life outside of our home, of our world, we need to figure out how to move forward.” 

“From my experience, and I have tons of experience,” Varrick says seriously, “Tyrants and baddies strike first and ask questions never. That is what happened at the South Pole and with Kuvira. This lot from Etheria, they are scientists, discoverers, keen of mind and wit!” 

“If we turned away everyone who sought knowledge and refugee, the Air Nation would not exist as it does today,” Tenzin says, “Our borders have been opened so much more than we ever imagined. Is it so far-fetched that our first contact beyond our world is friendly?” 

"May I say something?" Bow asks, standing up from the floor. Everyone looks over at Bow and he continues, "We have traveled throughout space. We have experienced pain, despair, joy, and love. Our planet was almost destroyed. From the little we have seen of your world, it looks like this world has also gone through a lot. Not everyone is bad. Not everyone is good, either. I can promise you that we are good. We are trying to restore magic and peace to the universe. We came to this planet hoping that the people here may want to help us do that."

Adora stands up, inspired by Bow to speak. "We crash-landed. It was not the entrance we intended to make, but I am glad it happened. We got to learn about those who live here, who have these abilities, right off the bat. We understand protecting your home. We have done it countless times. I felt something as we entered this planet's atmosphere. I felt a sense of belonging, peace, and understanding that I have spent the last three years searching for. I felt it again, even more, when fighting with Avatar Korra." Korra stares at Adora in disbelief, remembering the connection, the power, and the veracity of their fight.

“You – I – I felt that too.” Korra replies. 

"I believe all of this is worth investigating, exploring." Tenzin implores, "We can continue to ask them questions, learn about their space ship and their homeworld."

“Where will they stay?” Zhu Li inquires. 

“Here, on Air Temple Island. Most of the nomads are either in the Earth Kingdom continuing to help with recovery or helping in Republic City and staying in the camps outside the city.” Tenzin responds. Zhu Li takes a few moments to consider and she finally smiles lightly, nodding in agreement. 

“Wait a minute,” Lin interjects, “Who will be responsible for our guests?” 

“Korra and I will take full responsibility for them.” Tenzin replies and Korra nods in agreement. 

“Fine. So be it. I will come back tomorrow with more questions. For now, it is late and I need to go back to the station.” Lin nods at Tenzin and Zhu Li before exiting the room. 

“We should leave as well. We have a meeting that requires our attendance with King Wu.” Zhu Li says, gesturing for Varrick and Wu to leave with her. 

"I want to see your space ship! Where is it?" Varrick says excitedly to the Best Friend Squad.

“Oh! It is where we crashed! At that lady’s facility, near the mountains!” Entrapta replies happily. 

“Darn tooting! I will call Asami tomorrow! We should all meet there at some point!” Varrick calls as Zhu Li drags him out of the room. 

“OK! I’m going to get Jinora to show you where you guys can rest!” Korra says happily, running out of the room. 

“Wow, that was some welcoming committee.” Catra scowls slightly. 

“I get it,” Glimmer says softly, “I would feel the same way if people fell out of the sky from space when you thought you were the only people in the universe.” Catra sighs and nods in agreement. Jinora enters the room, smiling. 

"Hi! I am so glad you are staying here! We have plenty of room here. I will show you all to your rooms. Now, we do have women and men's dorms, and then dorms for couples. Which would you prefer?" Jinora inquires, specifically to Bow, Glimmer, Adora, and Catra.

“Oh, um, probably the couple dorms for the four of us, please.” 

“I am fine sleeping wherever!” Entrapta replies happily. Jinora smiles at the group, leading the couples to the couple dorms and Entrapta to the women’s dorm for a long waited rest. 

***

Adora wakes up suddenly, startled from a dream. Or was it a dream? She was fighting someone, a woman, who could bend all of the elements. Adora had to keep switching tactics, moving faster than ever before. She felt a connection, something waking up inside of her. She-Ra's magic was coursing through her so easily, responding to every motion, every swipe of the sword. The battle was electric, thrilling. Unlike anything Adora has experienced before. It confuses Adora. She wasn't expecting to find new allies in this new world so quickly, especially someone that is so much like her. 

Sleep is pointless now. Adora quietly gets out of bed, taking care to not wake Catra who is sleeping soundly next to her. Adora slips out the door, wandering down the halls, looking for a way out. She finds her way out of the temple and into the gardens. She makes her way to the pavilion that overlooks the bay. It is so quiet and peaceful. Adora sits at the end of the pavilion, taking in the sounds of the bay and the far off sounds of cars in Republic City. It is so different here compared to Etheria. There is so much life, so much noise, so much to learn. 

“You can’t sleep either?” A voice says behind Adora, startling her. Adora turns around to see Korra standing behind her, holding two mugs. 

“Not really. Today – today was a lot.” 

"Tell me about it. I didn't know I would be meeting people from another planet, let alone someone as powerful as you."

“What?! I am not that power--,” Adora stutters. Korra just raises an eyebrow at Adora and smirks. 

“Sure, whatever you say,” Korra chuckles, handing Adora one of the mugs. It is tea. Korra leans against the pavilion, looking out at the bay as well. “It is overwhelming here, I know. My first day here, my polar bear dog almost stole from a food vendor; I destroyed an entire city block and got arrested. No one knew I was here until I was arrested. It was quite a scene.” 

“Damn. You sure know how to make an entrance.” 

"Says the one who crash-landed a space ship next to a major city and then transformed into a magical, 8-foot-tall warrior,” Korra shoots back at Adora. They both start laughing. 

“I shouldn’t really be surprised that this happened, really. So much has happened since I became She-Ra. I guess I am more surprised to find a new friend instead of an enemy.” 

“Oh, same. Especially when they come from places none of us have even imagined before. Watch me become the first Avatar in space.” 

“That would be AMAZING! You could come to Etheria with us!” 

“Let’s at least get to know each other first!” Korra exclaims. Adora laughs, nodding in agreement. 

“Right. What. How do we do that?” 

“What, you act like you haven’t made any new friends.” 

“Not like this! This is weird and different. You’re different!” Adora stammers. 

“I’m not that special, trust me. I charge into battle without thinking and fight before talking. Well, at least I used too. Now, I am figuring out different solutions to my problems.” 

“Sometimes fighting first is the right solution, especially to protect the ones you love.” 

"Tell that to an Airbender. There is always another way to approach a battle. But yes, fighting has its advantages. A clear winner is one of them.” 

“Oh yeah, nothing beats winning,” Adora laughs. 

“So, what, you think you’re competitive?” 

“Uh, yeah! I totally won our fight!” 

“No WAY! The only way it ended was because of Bolin’s lava bending!” 

“Yeah, only the loser would say that,” Adora mocks and gets up, glaring at Korra. 

“I could totally beat you, anytime, anyplace,” Korra scoff, sizing Adora up. 

“Right here, right now!” 

“Fine, terms.” 

“Well, first,” Adora looks around, seeing the night sky start to lighten, “It’s still late. Or early. So we should try to not wake anyone. No bending for you.” 

“Fine, then no magic for you. Hand-to-hand combat only.” 

“Fine! Well, actually, can I at least have a staff or something?” 

“Only if I can have one!” 

“Ok, a staff each. That all?” 

“We fight until there is a clear winner. A knock out from the circle. Follow me, there is a training area on the other side of the temple.” Korra turns away from Adora, walking quickly. Adora rushes to catch up, smiling widely. 

“Why am I this excited about a rematch?” Adora giggles. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I am too,” Korra smirks over at Adora, “Only cause I am gonna win.” 

“Yeah, sure you are.” 

They arrive at the training ground. A wide circle is carved into the ground. There is a small pagoda on the other side of the circle where there are air bender staffs. Adora and Korra reach the pagoda where Korra hands Adora a staff. 

“These are air bender staffs. They are sturdy and dependable in a fight. They also are used for flying.” 

“That is so cool! Are you sure I can use this?” 

“Oh yeah. Asami and I spar with these.”

“Ha, I spar with Catra! You got nothing on me,” Adora laughs. She looks back at the temple, suddenly deep in thought. 

“What, backing out already?” 

“No, just realizing something. Sparring with Catra isn’t like how it used to be, back when we were in the Horde and even when we were on opposite sides. I – I have been getting stronger. Ever since I released all the magic on Etheria, I am so much stronger, even when I am not She-Ra.” 

"That happened to me, too, when I opened the spirit portals and reconnected with my Avatar Spirit, Raava. I bruised Asami a few times. I started holding back when we spar. It's hard. I need to work out, but I don't want to hurt the people I love."

“Huh. So, what you’re saying is we might actually be equally matched?” 

“Oh, yeah, no, I am going to defeat you!” 

“Haha, you sound so stupid!” 

“Said every bad person ever,” Korra and Adora laugh together. When they finish laughing, they grab their staffs and rush into the circle. 

“Let’s do this,” Adora says, grinning. 

Korra and Adora pace just on the edges of the circle, on opposite sides, keeping pace with each other, watching and waiting for an opening. They pace around the circle about four times when Korra averts her gaze, Adora notices and lunges toward Korra. Korra rolls away from Adora, glides her staff, and jabs up into Adora's side. Adora blocks Korra easily, bringing their staffs’ together. Korra pushes up on her staff, pushing Adora away from her so she can get up.

“That was so obvious,” Adora smirks. 

“Oh yeah, what about this?” Korra sweeps back down with her staff, moving so fast and knocks Adora to the ground. 

“I let you have that one.” 

“Sure you did.” 

Adora stays on the ground, staring up at Korra, debating her options. Korra brings her staff down, inches away from Adora’s neck. Adora swats the staff away and jumps back up, wrenching her staff forward as Korra brings her staff forward and they clash, over and over. Their staffs’ lock together, Adora and Korra make eye contact and start laughing together. Adora falls suddenly, sliding under Korra’s wide stance and hitting Korra’s thighs with her staff, bringing Korra down. Korra scowls, looking over at Adora and then smirks.

“What? I got you!” 

“You got both of us. We’re out of bounds.” 

“Ugh. You were too close to me!” 

“You need to pay attention!”

“Rematch, now,” Adora gets up and offers a hand to Korra, beaming. 

“Obviously. And I will win.” 

“You wish.” Adora laughs and they begin again, pacing the circle, waiting for their opening as the sun starts to rise over Republic City. 

***

Catra rolls over in her sleep, reaching for Adora to bring her close, to fight off waking up when Catra reaches nothing on the other side of the bed. Catra opens one eye and sees that she is alone. It isn't too uncommon for Adora to get up and not come back to bed. Catra slowly sits up, stretching, hoping to see Adora sitting at the small table on the other side of the room. No such luck. It must be time to get up, then. Catra slowly gets out of bed, pulls on Adora's jacket, a pair of shorts, and leaves. Catra shudders against the morning chill, realizing that it must be earlier than she thought. She can hear someone just down the hall, getting water from the sink. Catra makes her way down the hall and into the kitchen, thinking that Adora must be in there. Instead, she comes face to face with Asami.

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?” Asami apologizes, “I am just trying to get some work done before the day starts.” 

“No, you didn't. I thought you were Adora."

“Ah. Well, I haven’t seen anyone come through here. I did just come into the kitchen, though.” 

“Huh, that’s weird. I wonder where she is,” Catra responds, “Sorry to bother you. I’ll go.” 

“It’s ok! Maybe I can hel-,” Asami starts to say when Catra puts a hand to her lips. 

“Did you hear that?” Catra asks. 

“Hear what?” Asami inquires. 

“It’s coming from outside.” Catra makes her way to the window that is overlooking some of the gardens and a training area. 

“Oh it is probably just some air benders practi-,” Asami joins Catra at the window and her mouth drops. They both look at each other in disbelief. 

"Follow me, I know the way out," Asami says, leading Catra outside the temple to fully see what is happening. Adora and Korra are fighting with staffs’. They have been fighting for a while, from the looks of it. They are fully focused on each other and their next move.

“What is happening?” Asami breathes in disbelief. Asami has not seen Korra this intent on a fight since she fought Kuvira. 

“I – I think they are sparring," Catra states shockingly. Adora is hyper-focused, unlike anything Catra has seen lately.

“But why?” Catra tries to think of a reason when she hears a thud. Adora is on the ground, laughing and trying to trip Korra. Korra is moving easily between Adora’s jabs until Adora’s staff hits Korra’s hip and makes Korra lose her balance. Korra is suddenly laughing as well. Adora gets up and walks over to Korra to help her back up. Korra has crossed the circle. The fight should be over; however, they start up again in earnest. 

“Korra is competitive,” Catra says, as the realization hits her, “Isn’t she?” 

“Yeah. And so is Adora,” Asami agrees, “Right?” 

“Oh yeah. This is their rematch. Or rematches. Who knows how long this has been going on?” 

“Should we stop them?” 

“No, no let them fight. They are having fun. Besides, we can have fun too,” Catra grins, looking over at Korra and Adora fighting once more. 

“What, by watching them fight?” 

“That, and betting on who wins more.” 

"Oh, no, I am not doing that!" Asami says a little too quickly, her heart racing. Of course, Korra will win more. Why wouldn’t she? She is the Avatar. 

“I think you want to. Someone like Korra wouldn’t be with just anyone. You are just as competitive as Korra. I already know Adora will win more.” 

“Oh yeah, well you don’t know Korra.” 

"Well, they are only fighting with staffs for now," Catra smiles at Asami, "We need to come up with some terms for this."

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” 

“They would love it.” 

Asami sighs and nods, “Fine, what are the terms?” 

"We clearly need to break it into categories, like when they fight only using staffs or hand-to-hand combat. And then when they fight using magic and bending. Adora probably can't take on Korra's bending unless she is She-Ra. So, the sky is the limit when Adora transforms."

"Hmm. I bet Adora holds her own, even when Korra starts bending. I say it doesn't count as a real fight until Korra goes into the Avatar State."

"Do you truly think she would do that?"

“Yes. She told me after their first fight that she hadn’t felt that connected and focused in the Avatar State for quite some time. I think Adora has something to do with that.” 

"Interesting. Oh, our first bet should be when they go into their most powerful states."

“It will be anytime now. People are starting to wake up, now. They only fought with staffs to not wake anyone."

“Except for us.” 

“That, yes. Korra actually got up before me for once. They must have been fighting for a while.” 

“Huh. I wonder what made Adora get up.” 

“If Korra felt more connected in the Avatar State, I wonder if Adora felt the same? Maybe she didn’t realize it yet?” 

“Adora was really excited last night. She could barely fall asleep. All she could talk about was finding allies so quickly and then also...” Catra trails off, her eyes catching Adora pacing the circle, preparing to strike at Korra. 

"The fight? Korra couldn't stop talking about it either. Korra grew up fighting. She has always loved fighting. After she was poisoned, she honestly struggled to find the joy she used to from fighting."

“Adora was always really good at fighting, even back before she discovered She-Ra. She loved winning, no matter what. The only person she was ok with losing to was me, mostly because she would take me out right away. That, and accuse me of cheating. Which was totally true," Catra laughs, and Asami joins in. Their laughter fades as their focus is back on their girlfriends continuing to fight in the training circle. 

“This is so crazy.” Asami says, amusement in her voice. 

“What? The fact that our girlfriends are fighting or that we are watching and letting it happen?” 

"That, and you and Adora being here. Meeting someone who is so much like Korra, who matches her blow for blow in a fight, who understands what she has gone through. Korra can be so reckless. She has gotten better, especially when she fully recovered from being poisoned, but there are times when she just tries to go do things, dangerous missions, by herself. It is so frustrating. It is impossible to challenge."

“I know exactly what you mean,” Catra says quietly, “Adora only just started to really think about what she wants. She has spent all of her life looking out for everyone else around her, even me, even when I was still with the Horde. Adora is always doing the right thing, even if it means sacrificing herself and what she wants.” 

“It’s hard to love them,” Asami says softly, looking over at Korra. 

“It can be,” Catra agrees and smiles. Adora has made eye contact with Catra. “But it is so worth it.” 

“Catra! Why are you awake?” Adora calls out. 

“I was looking for my girlfriend. Have you seen her?” 

“I have. She’s been losing to me!” Korra laughs out loud. 

“Excuse you, I have NOT been losing!” Adora shouts. 

“Let’s go make them breakfast and talk some more. They still have some re-matches left in them,” Asami smiles at Catra. 

“Good idea,” Catra agrees and then yells out to the dueling pair, “Besides, it does look like Korra is winning more!” This spurns Adora in the circle as she lunges for Korra, taking her out of the circle with ease. Catra laughs and she follows Asami back into the temple. 

***  
“That was cheating!” Korra playfully snaps at Adora. Adora just shrugs, looking back at where Catra and Asami had been. 

“What can I say, she inspired me.” Adora says wistfully. 

“Let’s call it a truce for now. We should get cleaned up for breakfast.” Korra suggests. Adora nods and holds out her hand to help Korra off the ground. Korra cannot resist aiming a kick at Adora’s ankles, bringing Adora down to the ground. 

“So much for a truce!” Adora yells. Korra grins at Adora. Adora just rolls her eyes and gets up. 

“I am going inside. I want to see Catra. And also get all the dirt about you from Asami.” Adora says playfully. 

"There isn't much to tell. Chosen hero tries to save the city, brings in all the villains to destroy the city, has epic fights that change the world, almost dies, and comes back stronger than ever." Korra boasts, following Adora to the temple, grinning.

“Huh, sounds like my story, too.” 

“Let’s see what those two are up to.” 

***

“So, how long have you two been together?” Catra asks as Asami starts to pull food out for breakfast. 

“About eight months now. I guess I should start saying almost a year,” Asami sighs, handing Catra a cutting board and some bread and continues, “I never thought that we would ever get together. It is nice to think about how long we have actually been together now.” 

“Why did you think you would never get together?” Catra inquires as she takes a knife from Asami. 

“Ooh, this sounds good.” Adora giggles as she enters the kitchen and gives Catra a kiss on the cheek. 

“Don’t leave out any details, ‘Sami.” Korra laughs as she enters the kitchen behind Adora. Asami chuckles and continues. 

“For starters, we both dated the same guy, at different times. It never felt like we were competing for him, though. We became friends despite our relationships with him. We really bonded over how intense and driven we both are. Korra doesn’t have to be the Avatar with me. She can just be Korra.” Korra smiles softly at Asami, wrapping her arms around Asami as she keeps talking. 

“But, the main thing that kept us apart was when Korra was beaten badly over three years ago. She was paralyzed and couldn't bend, couldn't even go into the Avatar State. She left Republic City to go back home to the Southern Water Tribe after the battle to recover. She vanished after she was supposed to come back to Republic City for about six months. I felt so lost without her. I thought everyone could see how nervous and excited I was when she finally came back, how I couldn't stay away from her." 

“Aww, you were nervous to see me?” Korra coos at Asami. 

“Whatever, I know you were nervous.” 

"Yeah, only because I had vanished off the face of the world for three years and a dictator had taken control of the Earth Kingdom. That, and, the effortless Asami Sato was waiting for me."

“Does she always deflect like this?” Adora asks Asami. 

Asami laughs lightly. “Oh yes, but only when she is trying to impress people. Korra, they see right through you.” 

“I know. Gotta impress the new hero of the universe. It’s not every day you meet someone who is as strong as you and is on your side.” 

“I mean, I get it,” Adora laughs as she blinks to flash her bright, magical eyes. 

“What about you two, how long have you been together? You mentioned being on different sides?” Asami asks Catra and Adora who exchange a meaningful look. 

“It’s complicated.” Adora giggles as Catra rolls her eyes. 

"Not really. Adora discovered her destiny outside of the Horde while I went on a jealous, heartbroken rampage over Etheria. We tried to kill each other a few times, but we never really meant to kill each other. I almost broke the world when I tried to open a portal. Sparkles did, briefly, break the world when Etheria was pulled out of Despondos. That is also when Adora broke the original sword of protection as Sparkles, Hordak, and I were beamed up into space. Adora came to space to save Sparkles and I helped Sparkles escape. I was brainwashed by Horde Prime and Adora came back to save me where she found She-Ra again. After that, well, I started to actually care about others. I realized Adora was doing the right thing this whole time and she still liked me, still cared about me. Also, the Princess Alliance is so damn nice and forgiving. It was hard to fight all of that. I finally found the home I had been looking for my whole life."

“Damn. Um – that does sound quite a bit complicated.” Asami says quietly as Korra nods in agreement. 

“The thing I have begun to realize is that destiny isn’t set in stone.” Adora responds, staring out the kitchen window, choosing her words wisely, “Sure, I was chosen to be She-Ra. I am sure you were chosen to be the Avatar, but we get to decide what that means for each of us. We can’t stop living our lives despite our roles and powers, no matter what happens on the way to get there.” 

"That – that is a really good point," Korra replies softly, smiling over at Asami.

“What are you all doing up so early?” Tenzin asks as he enters the kitchen. 

“Just talking and making breakfast.” Asami replies easily. 

“That and sparring.” Korra chimes in, laughing with Adora. 

“You should figure out where you are going to take our guests today. You want to learn more about our home, correct?” Tenzin looks over at Adora and Catra. Adora smiles and nods at Tenzin. 

“Let’s do that, then!” Korra says excitedly, running into the other room to get some pen and paper. 

And plan they do. Once Bow, Glimmer, Entrapta, Bolin, and Opal are all awake, the group decides what they are going to do for the day. Asami has some work to do at the office, but she promises to go out to the mountain testing facility later to look over Darla with Entrapta. Meanwhile, Bolin gets the day off from President Moon. Bolin and Korra take the Best Friend Squad around Yue Bay, into Republic City and all around downtown, walking, doing some shopping, eating, and getting to know each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not a strong ending. I had a really, really long week at work. I hope to write a stronger chapter next week. I will be at home which will help. I intend to spend time with other characters and their budding friendships, but also, the core relationships of this story are always going to be Adora/Catra and Korra/Asami. The couples have so many good parallels to explore and such similar personalities.


	6. Beyond Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am spending wayyy more time on Sekai/the Avatar world than I expected which is ok. This story is really evolving and I love it so much. I love spending time with these characters and re-watching the shows. I have started re-watching Korra again and I almost forgot how happy this show makes me. Korra is so determined, strong, good, and loyal. I love her so much. I also love exploring and creating stories where Korra and Adora meet with all of their friends. They are all so good. Which is why we are here, so on with the story!

Once everyone wakes up and eats breakfast, it is decided that they will spend the day in Republic City. Asami has to get into the office, but she promises to meet up with everyone later at the mountain testing facility with Entrapta and Varrick to examine the damage Darla took from the spirit vines. Bolin, Opal, and Korra agree to show their guests around Republic City, a place unlike anywhere else in the universe. It all starts on the ferry. 

“Welcome to Yue Bay!” Bolin gestures grandly, “The heart of commerce and activity in Republic City. This is where Korra became one with her spirit-y self and overtook Vaatu, saving our city and creating a new haven for spirits!” 

“Spirit-y self? What does that mean?” Entrapta asks. 

“She became a colossal being to take Vatu down and saved our world from 10,000 years of darkness!!” 

“Ok, no. Well, yes, but that isn’t everything. The Avatar embodies the light spirit, Raava. My uncle, Unaluq, tried to become a dark Avatar to bring 10,000 years of darkness to our world. He actually destroyed my connection to Raava and my past lives. But I stopped him and also in the process the spirit vines were created. I also kept the spirit portals open and the spirits made their homes in the spirit vines. Rebuilding has been a process, but Asami has more than up to the task.” 

“Huh. Um, ok? I guess that makes sense?” Glimmer replies, laughing weakly. 

“We have a lot of ground to cover. I am sure there will be things about your world that are confusing. Once we visit the Spirit World, I think a lot more will make sense.” Korra smiles at the group. 

“We are going to visit the Spirit World?!” Entrapta shouts. 

“Yes, yes I think we should.” Korra responds, slightly startled by Entrapta, but also taken by her enthusiasm, “For now, welcome to Republic City!” 

The ferry has docked at the pier. Satomobiles are moving easily through the streets, the sights, noises, and smells fill everyone’s senses. Catra and Melog both sneeze multiple times; Entrapta can barely contain her excitement; Bow and Glimmer look a bit uneasy and Adora, well, Adora is in awe of everything around her, especially how Korra, Opal, and Bolin navigate the group through the traffic with ease. Adora makes sure to hold Catra’s hand tightly to keep her close, checking on her every so often and smiling. Catra is overwhelmed, for sure, but after everything they have been through, this new planet, this new place with new friends is kind of exciting, especially connecting with Asami as quickly as she has. 

“So, what exactly is your story, Lava Boy?” Catra finally asks as the group turns down a quiet street. Melog meows, almost echoing Catra’s question. 

“Ooh, Lava Boy! That has a nice ring to it! My brother and I grew up on the streets of Republic City after our parents were killed. We were in gangs, worked as kids, slept, and ate wherever we could. Since we were both amazing benders, we became Pro Benders, which gave us a roof over our heads. That is where we met Korra who joined our team for a while. After the Pro Bending arena was attacked, we were invited, at first, to stay at Air Temple Island. Mako was dating Asami and she invited us to stay with her and her father, who was secretly an Equalist, but we didn’t know it at the time. Then, we really stayed at Air Temple Island and we have been part of Team Avatar ever since! Expect during the time that I was with Kuvira and the Earth Empire. That wasn’t good...but besides all of that! These have been the best years of my life! I found my family, a place to call home, and became a mover star. Oh! I also found the love of my life!!” Opal blushes slightly at Bolin’s last comment as he kisses her on the cheek. 

“Whoa. That – that is a lot. It sounds like a lot has happened because of Korra.” Glimmer says. 

“You are right! So much of what happened to us starts with Korra. Korra holds us all together.” Bolin beams at Korra who shrugs, trying to shake off the praise. 

“I – I wouldn’t say that.” Korra stammers, blushing. 

“No, it’s true!” Bolin interjects, “We didn’t see much of each other when you were recovering in the South Pole. You gave us meaning, a reason to keep fighting. It’s why I got sucked into Kuvira so badly.” 

“Bo, that happened to lots of people. You have got to stop beating yourself up about that.” Korra says sympathetically. 

“Aww, your nickname is Bo?!” Bow exclaims, pulling Bolin into a hug, which Bolin happily reciprocates. 

“You heroes really do have an effect on the people around you, huh?” Catra nudges Adora lightly, smirking. 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Adora shoots back at Catra, grinning. 

“No, no it is not.”

“Asami would totally say the same thing.” Korra giggles, smiling at Adora and Catra. They smile back.

“Oh! We are close to Police headquarters! We should see if Mako is in!” Bolin interrupts, rushing ahead. 

“Isn’t he with Wu? Why would he be at headquarters?” Opal calls out to Bolin. Bolin just waves off her comment as he enters police headquarters. Korra looks over at the rest of the group and shrugs. They all go into headquarters together. Bolin is in the lobby, talking to the front desk officer. 

“Yeah,” The officer is saying to Bolin, “I think Mako is in with Beifong talking about his next assignment. Pretty sure he is going to be stuck with Wu for a while, though. Wu doesn’t trust anyone else to keep him safe.” 

“But Mako isn’t even an Earth Kingdom citizen!” Bolin says, looking dejected. 

“What’s going on, Bolin?” Opal asks as she approaches the desk. 

“Mako may be watching over Wu for longer than I thought. I was looking forward to him being home.” 

“Aw, I know you miss him. Let’s wait to talk with Mako first before anything happens. You can wait here if you want, and Korra and I can keep showing everyone around the city. We can meet up for lunch at Narook’s around 12.” Opal suggests. Bolin agrees. The group leaves headquarters. Korra and Opal continue to point out the sites, including the entrance to the Spirit Wilds and the construction around City Hall. 

“Damn, this place has really gone through a lot, hasn’t it?” Catra remarks as they approach City Hall, which still has a giant spirit vine sticking right out through the center of the building. 

“Yeah – spirit vines are impossible to move once they take root.” Korra replies, “This is City Hall, where President Moon’s office is. I know she seemed a bit tough last night but she is actually the best leader we have had in Republic City in a long time. She is doing really good things to help the city recover. I am sure we will have dinner with her at some point.” 

“I like her. She is no-nonsense.” Bow remarks. 

“That is exactly what we need here. No nonsense.” Opal grins at Bow. 

“Maybe some nonsense, but not when it comes to the safety of the people; or when dealing with the reality that we are not alone in the universe,” Korra responds. 

“These spirit vines are fascinating! One of them took a hit at Darla. How do they do that?” Entrapta interrupts, walking over to a vine to study it. Bow is also walking over to the nearest vine with Entrapta. 

“They are alive, somehow. They are a part of the spirit world. Most of these vines took root because of Vaatu. If that had happened, we wouldn’t even be here, having this conversation. You probably would have discovered our planet and thought it wasn’t alive, just like all of the other planets you have mentioned.” Korra says grimly. 

“Whoa. That – that is intense.” Glimmer remarks. Bow and Entrapta are studying the vines closely. Bow has pulled out one of his magnifying glass arrows to examine them closer. A spirit appears in front of the pair. 

“Are you a spirit?!” Entrapta shrieks with glee. 

“Of course I am. Who are you? I do not recognize your energy. It – it is not of this world.” 

“We are from a planet called Etheria!” Entrapta exclaims with delight and continues, “We came to this planet to try and learn about the people – and spirits – who live here! How old are you? How do you maintain this form?! How did you just appear in front of us? Can you become invisible?” 

“Whoa there! You are quite a curious one, aren’t you? I do not sense danger from either you or your companion. I will answer your questions, in due time. You should visit the Spirit World, first. You will understand more when you visit. Once you visit, come back here and we will talk.” The spirit vanishes as suddenly as it appeared. 

“Ok! When can we go to the Spirit World?!” Entrapta yells over to Korra who laughs. 

“We should talk to Asami, Jinora, and Bolin. I am sure they will want to come. It will probably be a couple of days. Besides, I know you want to work on your ship. After lunch, let’s head over to the mountain testing facility.” Korra replies, beaming at Entrapta and Bow’s excitement. 

“We should go over to your park, Korra!” Opal says, smirking at Korra. 

“Ugh. I hate that they named it after me. It is just too much.” 

“You know it was Asami who commissioned the statute and pushed for the park’s name to change, right?” 

“Wh – what? She hasn’t told me that!” 

“Aw, that is so cute!” Bow exclaims. Korra rolls her eyes and starts to walk away towards the park. Adora and Catra keep pace with Korra. Entrapta and Bow are behind the trio, talking animatedly about the spirit vines and their upcoming trip to the Spirit World. Glimmer is watching her friends bond and laugh as they keep walking. It is incredible, finding allies – friends – so fast and they seem so similar in their values and battles against good versus evil. It even seems to not be so black and white, here, just like at home. Glimmer looks around and sees Opal walking next to her. They make eye contact and smile. 

“So Opal, what is your story?” Glimmer giggles, echoing Catra’s question to Bolin earlier. Opal also laughs. 

“I grew up in Zaofu, also called the Metal Clan. My family is from a long line of incredibly powerful and talented earthbenders. My Grandma Toph single-handedly invented metal bending. She went on to help establish Republic City and the Republic City Police. My mom, Suyin Beifong, was sent out of Republic City as a teenager. She traveled the world and finally married my father and they built Zaofu. I am the only one in my family who is not an Earthbender. For the longest time, I was embarrassed to be part of such a powerful family. I felt weak and alone. I finally found my purpose, some validation, when I woke up one day and could suddenly air bend. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced.” 

“Wait – you became an Airbender overnight? How did that happen?” Glimmer interrupts. 

“It happened because of Harmonic Convergence. It is when the planets in our galaxy are aligned and the spirit portals are connected – fused – as one for a period of time. That is when Korra battled Vaatu and light overcame the dark. There was a massive shift of energy in our world and people all of the world suddenly could air bend, people who had never been benders. The Fire Nation annihilated the original Air Nation over 170 years ago when they were trying to kill the Avatar. Until Harmonic Convergence, there were only five Airbenders in the entire world.” 

“Whoa. That – that is amazing. I – I understand how you felt weak and alone when it comes to other talented, powerful people in your family.” 

“Oh yeah? I thought you were the Queen?” Opal asks, a bit confused. 

“I am. For the longest time, I lived in the shadows of my Mother and Father. My Mother was an angelic and immortal being who could fly and had all the power of the Moon Stone. My Father is the most powerful sorcerer on all of Etheria. I used to have to recharge my powers until – until my mother sacrificed herself to save the world.” 

“Oh, Glimmer.” 

“It’s ok. It’s been hard but my friends have always been here for me and they found my Father, alive, on Beast Island. I had thought he was dead for most of my life. It is hard being away from Etheria because I can’t connect with the Moon Stone. I am just a normal person here, and in space.” 

“Well, I think you are pretty formidable even without seeing your magical abilities. You put up quite a fight when we first met.” Opal laughs, smiling widely at Glimmer. Glimmer feels warmth in her heart, happy to have made a connection with Opal.

“Thanks, I try. I do miss teleporting and flying around though.” 

“Flying is the best.” 

“Oh! Your suits are amazing!! So you can fly because of Airbending right?” 

“Yep! Asami also designed and made these for the Air Nation.” 

“Damn, Asami is really impressive.” 

“You don’t even know. She is an incredible inventor of our time. And she is with the Avatar. You’d think people wouldn’t mess with them, but they totally do.” 

“Whoa.” Glimmer gasps as the group arrives at Avatar Korra Park. They see Korra’s statute, a larger-than-life presence over everyone else in the park. Korra blushes slightly as the group walks past the statute. Glimmer looks ahead at Adora and Catra who are laughing. Bow has joined them as he teases Catra. Glimmer can tell from even this far back as Catra’s tail puffs up and Adora is laughing, placing a soothing arm around Catra. Entrapta is rushing around the park, looking at more vines, finding people to talk to, and exploring everything around her. Glimmer realizes that she is feeling peace in this new world, with these new people they befriended so quickly. 

“This is like nothing like what we could have ever hoped for. I mean, Bow joked about finding friends quickly but I didn’t think it would be this fast.” Glimmer says quietly to Opal. Opal smiles in understanding. 

“I think all of us are more open to strange things happening after everything that has transpired the past few years. Our world has changed so much in a short amount of time. We have learned more from different experiences than anything else. We even embraced compassion and forgiveness against those who hurt us the most. All of that helps.” Opal responds as they approach Adora and Catra who are sitting on a bench. Adora hears everything that Opal has said. 

“That is remarkable. It is hard to be open to forgiveness and compassion. We have been learning that. It is definitely a challenging but worthwhile process.” Adora replies, squeezing Catra’s hand tightly. Catra smiles lightly. 

“We’re still talking about growth, even on a new planet?” Catra teases Adora. 

“It’s important to talk about, Catra!” Adora responds, lightly punching Catra’s shoulder. 

“I know, but I would much rather enjoy that restaurant Opal said we would meet Bolin at. I am starving! We have walked all over the place today!” 

“It is the best way to see the city!” Korra says defensively. Catra winks at Korra, laughing. 

“I dunno, does everyone need to go to the facility after lunch? Maybe some of us can go back to the island?” Catra inquires. 

“I probably will go back, Catra. I imagine Adora should go help since it is technically her ship.” Glimmer says. Catra and Adora nod in agreement. 

Opal checks the time and gestures for everyone to follow her. Bow works to wrangle Entrapta as they head off to lunch. This time Mako is joining them with Bolin. They find out that Mako will be spending more time providing security for Wu, at least whenever he is traveling to and from Republic City and while he is in the city. With the arrival of the Best Friend Squad, there is going to be a meeting with the rest of the world leaders to determine how to move forward. Korra grumbles slightly at the news but remembers that she will get to see her Dad and her cousins. Also, it will be the first time that Zhu Li will be hosting a meeting with the leaders so it should go much more smoothly then things ever did with Raiko. 

Lunch ends all too soon. Bolin decides to spend the rest of the day with Mako, helping with anything that Wu needs or wants. Opal flies over to Air Temple Island to bring Juicy over to take Adora, Entrapta, Bow, and Korra over to the mountain testing facility. Opal, Catra, and Glimmer all head back to the island for the afternoon. They make plans to talk later to determine where to go for dinner. They all want more time to talk and get to know each other before any further meetings with the world leaders will soon begin in earnest. 

***  
Asami is going over some numbers from her meeting with the Board of Directors when her phone rings. 

“This is Asami.” 

“Hey Asami, it’s me,” Korra says from the other end of the line. Asami smiles immediately, any residual tension from her meeting melting away. 

“Hey, Korra. How is the tour going?” 

“It is great! We went all over the place. Now, Entrapta, Bow, and Adora want to take a look at Darla again. Any chance you can steal away to come and help?” 

Asami sighs, thinking about some of the things she has to do but decides to put it off for now. It is not every day that a space ship from another planet falls into her lap. 

“Sure, I think I can slip away for a bit. I’ll need to come back later to finish a few things. Meet you there in about twenty minutes?” 

“Great! Yes, see you then! Love you!” 

“I love you, too.” Asami hangs up, feeling excited. 

Twenty minutes later, Asami is leading Korra, Adora, Entrapta, and Bow to the garage below the mountain testing facility where she stores biplanes and mecha suits. Entrapta rushes to Darla, muttering to herself about the damage that needs to be fixed. 

“Oh! Has anyone let that one guy know we were coming back to work on Darla? The loud one?” Entrapta calls out. Adora and Bow exchange a puzzled look as Asami realizes whom Entrapta is talking about. 

“I will give Varrick a call. I am sure he will want to come down here.” 

“Are you kidding me?! I have been here this whole time!” Varrick announces as he enters the garage from the large doors. Asami rolls her eyes. Of course, Varrick is already here. 

“I have a lot of ideas on how to mend the damage to your space ship, but I need to see the inside first!” Varrick declares. 

“Her name is Darla, and of course! I would love the help! C’mon, let’s get inside!” Entrapta agrees happily. 

Entrapta, Varrick, Asami, Bow, and Adora all head towards Darla to start assessing the damage. Korra hangs back a little, uncertain if she should go into the ship. She decides to wait outside while everyone does what they are best at. Korra fidgets, unsure what to do while she waits. She starts shifting into some Airbending stances, moving fluidly through the movements, not bending at all, and just trying to find a centered place. She is so excited about the Etherians, especially Adora. It is still a lot to process, not being alone in the universe. It definitely makes sense, and at least the people who found this world are friendly. Like, really friendly. Korra stops moving for a moment, bringing her hands together to breathe deeply when someone clears their throat behind her. Korra turns around to see Adora standing behind her, smiling slightly. 

“Oh, hey! Are you done already?” Korra inquires. 

“Nope. There isn’t much that She-Ra can do for Darla so the tech wizards are getting to work. That isn’t my forte so Bow kicked me out. I see you also cannot stay still.” 

“Ha. Yeah, being still is hard. I am always geared up for whatever fight is coming next. It’s weird, being in peacetime. Luckily, there is a lot of work to do around the world, so that helps.” Korra replies, grinning at Adora. 

“I know what you mean. We have been all over the galaxy since we stopped Horde Prime. Then, whenever we were home, we were always working on rebuilding. So much was destroyed when Prime landed. It is hard, sometimes, to have downtime.” 

“Well, we have some downtime now. Want to spar?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Adora suddenly lunges for Korra who blocks Adora easily. Adora is pushed back a bit as she grins. Korra makes the next move as she ducks and rolls towards which Adora dodges easily. Adora sees her chance to get out of the garage and into the open so she runs away from Korra. 

“Where are you going?” Korra calls out to Adora. 

Adora laughs and calls back, “Outside. Don’t you want to spar in the Avatar State?” 

Korra laughs in return and takes off after Adora, reaching Adora just in time as she yells out, “For the Honor of Greyskull!”to transform into She-Ra. Korra centers herself just in time to focus on Raava and activate the Avatar State. She-Ra leaps away from Korra, swinging her sword and pushing magic towards Korra. Korra easily deflects the blow with fire. She-Ra’s sword changes into a whip, lashing and reaching for Korra. Korra grabs the whip but she can’t hold on as She-Ra pulls it back again, aiming towards Korra’s feet. Korra airbends a small cyclone, lifting her off the ground above She-Ra and Korra aims fire at She-Ra. The sword transforms into a shield, protecting She-Ra from the fire. She-Ra has to dodge and weave from Korra’s intense Firebending attacks. She-Ra raises the sword above her head, summoning the magic inside the runestone, directing it at the fire. The magic and fire melt into each other, creating a blast that knocks Korra out of the air. She-Ra immediately lunges to catch Korra. As they collide in mid-air, another blast – another force – brings them even closer together. It is all light, all power as they connect, somehow, through their strongest states. It is unlike anything either of them has ever felt, a powerful, deep connection, channeling through the cosmos and beyond. They let go of each other once their feet touch the ground, She-Ra immediately transforming back into Adora and Korra coming out of the Avatar State. 

“Whoa.” Adora and Korra say together, staring at each other. 

“What – what just happened?!” Korra asks Adora. Adora just shakes her head, momentarily lost for words. 

“I – I think our energies fused together when we were in our strongest forms.” Adora finally says. 

“Or something like that. I have never experienced anything like that before, even when I reconnected with Raava during Harmonic Convergence.” Korra says as she looks at Adora. 

Adora extends her arm to summon the sword once more. She looks at it closely and then holds it out for Korra to hold. Korra looks at Adora curiously and she steps forward to take the sword. Korra instantly enters the Avatar State and once more bright, white light floods their surroundings. When Adora and Korra open their eyes, they are standing on a multi-colored, translucent bridge that extends over a field. It is an amalgamation of the two places where Adora and Korra have been to connect with the deeper part of their spirits and with She-Ra and Raava. There are even more stars than Korra has ever seen. There are galaxies and comets and moons lighting up the sky. It is unlike anything either of them has ever seen. Adora gasps suddenly and Korra looks over at her. Adora points at one end of the bridge, where Korra’s gigantic, spirit self is waiting. Korra is about to explain when Adora turns around and sees something new forming on the other end of the bridge. It is forming out of the light from the stars, taking the shape of a person. There is an explosion of light that makes Korra and Adora shield their eyes. Once the light fades, they see that _Adora’s_ spirit self is now on the other side of the bridge. Adora gasps loudly. She reaches for the sword from Korra that yanks them from the bridge and they fall back to the ground. 

“Why did you pull us out?!” Korra demands. Adora shakes her head repeatedly, in shock. 

“What was that?!” Adora says, anxiety threatening to take over. 

“That was your deepest spiritual self! We were about to figure out what is going on!” Korra replies heatedly. 

“I – I don’t have a spiritual self!” Adora shouts at Korra. Korra doesn’t back down. 

“Obviously you do, otherwise it wouldn’t have formed while we were there! Adora, we are connected now. We need to figure this out.” 

“This – this is a lot to process. I only just got here. This is so confusing. I don’t even know spirits existed until last night.” Adora cries out as confusion and anxiety rip through her body. Everything that just happened is racing through her mind. It doesn’t make sense. She found someone who understands what she has experienced, who is so much like her in so many ways, and power. This power is unlike anything she has ever felt, even as She-Ra, even in her most emotional moments as She-Ra. 

“Ok, ok.” Korra finally backs down, sensing Adora’s anxiety and continues, “Let’s take a minute. We will figure this out. I know it is a lot. I think a lot more of this will make sense to you when we visit the Spirit World, and maybe have some spirit lessons with Jinora. Asami and Catra should join us, too. I think that would help both of us make sense of all of this.” Adora looks over at Korra and smiles when Korra mentions Catra. 

“Ok, that works for me.” 

“Korra! Adora!” Asami shouts from the facility, waving at them, “It’s time to meet everyone else for dinner! Let’s go!” 

“Race you!” Korra says to Adora as she starts to run towards the facility. Adora realizes what is happening and takes off after Korra, laughing. They have time to figure out what just happened, and Korra’s comforting words helped. Also, Adora really wants to see Catra and tell her what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to keep the afternoon all in one chapter, however when I went to save this chapter as a separate document for my husband to start editing, it was already 11 pages and over 4,000 words...so, this is being split up! I will publish Chapter Seven a bit later this week. I wanted to make sure Chapter Six met my Monday deadline. Chapter Seven will go into even more from everyone’s day, including Asami, Varrick, Entrapta, and Bow bonding over tech and then over on Air Temple Island with Catra, Glimmer, Opal, and Jinora!


	7. Beyond Friendship Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like everyone else, I am having a bad summer with COVID-19, uncertainty surrounding my job, and coming to grips with how truly racist America is. It took me until Sunday night and into Monday night to start writing this chapter. I am publishing this without someone else editing it, so I apologize for any errors. I wanted to get it out and actually write. I will have it edited sometime and repost the edited version soon. Other than all of that, I do not have much else to say other than let’s get on with the story!!

“Hand me the blow torch. We need to fuse these pieces back together.” Entrapta says to Bow. Bow hands her the bow torch. 

Asami and Varrick are watching the repairs from inside Darla, in awe of the tech inside the ship. Entrapta has already explained that the tech inside is mostly First Ones tech, from over 1,000 years ago. That makes Darla even more impressive to Asami and Varrick. Varrick is particularly taken by the holograms used to communicate and control Darla. Asami is more taken by what it takes to power Darla. Bow explains how fuel crystals from a far off planet, First Ones tech, Entrapta’s improvements, and She-Ra’s magic power Darla. 

“Yeah, the first time we flew Darla, we had no idea what we were doing. It took some misguided loops and almost crashing to get Darla to respond to us. Once we got the autopilot functional, that really helped. Although, you can’t use autopilot for everything, like navigating asteroid fields.” 

“Asteroid fields?! That is amazing!! I can’t wait to see asteroid fields!” Varrick exclaims. 

“How do you plan on getting to space?” Asami asks seriously. 

Varrick chuckles, and replies, “I am not just here to help. I want to figure out how to design my very own space suit. I bet we could use a combination of our tech and the spirit vines to help power a space ship!” 

“Huh, that’s actually not a bad idea.” Asami agrees, smiling slightly at Varrick. Varrick cheers in victory. Bow and Entrapta are hard at work on the repairs. 

“I think we need to get a few more things, like siding and the like. Do you have anything similar that we could use?” Bow calls up to Asami. Asami nods and moves to exit Darla. Varrick follows Asami, his thoughts racing at the prospect of going to space, and flying through the asteroid fields whatever those are. 

“If we combine our resources, Asami, we could go to space! And soon! We just need to see Darla in action! What do you say?” Varrick says eagerly. Asami is looking for a piece of metal siding in a nearby workbench. 

“Maybe. It would take a lot of time.”

“I would love to help you guys go to space!! It is extraordinary, unlike anything I have ever seen! The stars. The crushing void of space! Once we finish fixing Darla, we could work on designs together!” Entrapta yells over to Asami and Varrick. 

“Wow, seriously?” Asami asks as she returns with a piece of metal siding, handing it to Bow. 

“Yes! You both seem very technologically adept, even if some of your tech is a bit old-fashioned. I am sure we could apply our tech together to make a workable space ship!” Entrapta replies as she works on attaching the metal siding to Darla. 

“What about a portal?” Bow inquires, “Aren’t the portal capabilities online again on Etheria?” 

“OH! I hadn’t even considered building a new portal!” Entrapta exclaims, raising her head and bumping it on the bottom of Darla. She emerges from below the ship, her eyes glowing with possibilities. 

“That would be fascinating to test! We haven’t had a good planet to test our portal capabilities with yet, and if we could even open a one way portal to this planet, we could also work on building a portal here as well!” Entrapta says rapidly. Asami and Varrick are struggling to keep up with what Bow and Entrapta are saying at this point. 

“Wait – a portal? Like, to connect our world to your world? How the Spirit World connects to our world?” Varrick questions. 

“Exactly! Since your world already has portals, building one to another and different world shouldn’t be that difficult! I don’t have any of my notes with me here and I want to verify a few things on our end with portal capabilities, but once we do all of that, building a portal here should be easy!” 

“Wow! That would be incredible! We could be on the other side of the galaxy in mere minutes!” Varrick exclaims, pumping his fist into the air.

“Try instantaneously! We would always be connected!” Entrapta replies. 

“That really is incredible. I – I don’t know what to say,” Asami says, thinking carefully, “This is all so big. If we are really going to do this, we need to hammer out more details. I also want to let Korra know what we are talking about. We will need to present this idea to the world leaders, and consider where our portal would even be. The Southern and Northern Spirit World portals are protected just by being so far out of the way and by the tribes. Korra and the Air Nation protect the Republic City portal. Would we even need to protect this portal? There are a lot of variables to consider.” 

“At lunch, Mako and Bolin mentioned that some people are coming into town, the rest of the world leaders, to discuss our surprise landing. That sounds like the time to have these conversations.” Bow says. 

“I can start talking to Zhu Li about everything that is happening! She is my wife after all! She will totally support this AND help us with a strategy to present our portal idea to the rest of the world leaders!” Varrick chimes in, grinning. 

“That is a good plan. I will talk to Korra. I am pretty sure she will like this idea. Her and Adora have really hit it off.” 

“So have we! You guys are so nice for letting us leave Darla here and to help us repair her!” Bow replies, beaming at Varrick and Asami. Entrapta hums to herself and darts back under the ship to keep making repairs. 

“What else can we do to help?” Asami inquires. 

Asami and Varrick help Bow and Entrapta repair Darla. The spirit vines did quite a bit of damage. Bow shows Varrick and Asami the fuel crystal and they discuss various theories on how to replicate the crystal’s fuel source, including possibility using a mixture of earth and lava bending to form a new fuel crystal. Asami starts drawing up test models to practice with the fuel crystal. They also discuss taking Darla for another trip around the world, even going into the planet’s rotation to see how the fuel works and how the ship is truly powered. This thrills Varrick and Asami to no end. Varrick starts to draw out rough designs for a space ship, and even adding notes regarding the portal that would connect this world with Etheria. 

“We have got to come up with a name for our planet.” Asami says as dusk starts to fall. The repairs are mostly done and everyone is taking a break. Entrapta and Bow are looking over Asami’s test model designs for the fuel crystals as Asami starts to tweak Varrick’s designs for the space ship. They have agreed that this will be a joint venture with Future and Varrick Industries, just as long as he does not add his own name to the ship. 

“I am sure it is on the agenda for the meeting with the world leaders. We can’t just keep saying our world when we are talking about Etheria and, well, our world.” Varrick says to Asami. 

“Hey, what time were we meeting up with everyone for dinner again?” Bow asks, looking outside and how the sun is setting. 

“Oh, we never said. I will go call over to Air Temple Island and see what everyone else is in the mood for. Varrick, would you like to join us?” 

“Afraid not. I have dinner plans with Zhu Li and Wu.” Varrick says. Asami nods and exits the garage. She spots Korra and Adora way out in the distance, sparring. Of course they are sparring. Asami smiles to herself and makes her way up to the main office to call Air Temple Island. 

“Air Temple Island, this is Pema.” 

“Hey Pema, it’s Asami. Is Opal there?” 

“Hi Asami! Yes, let me go get her.” The line is quiet for a few moments until Opal gets on the line. 

“Hey Asami!” Opal says happily, “We were wondering when you were going to call! What are we doing for dinner?” 

“I am not sure. We got a lot done here. I was kind of thinking we should try for something a bit more private. What do you guys think?” 

“That sounds great to me! We probably shouldn’t meet up on here. A lot of the airbenders have started to come back to the island.” 

“What if we order takeout and meet up at Korra and I’s place?” 

“That sounds perfect! I know we had Narook’s for lunch but everyone seemed to like it. What do you think?” 

“Is that even a question?” Asami laughs and continues, “Go ahead and place your order. Tell them it will be on my tab and we’ll pick it up on our way over. I will call and tell the concierge at our place that he can let you guys in. The elevator goes right to our apartment. You know where it is right?” 

“Sure do! Thanks, Asami! See you there in about thirty minutes?” 

“Yes you will!” Asami hangs up the phone and heads outside, just as a bright light is fading from the horizon. Something has happened with Korra and Adora. They seem to be ok, from what Asami can see. She yells out to them that it is time to leave. Once Korra reaches Asami, she seems a bit flushed, excited, and a bit concerned. Asami logs this away to ask about later. Hopefully, they will have some time to themselves. 

***

“It seemed pretty quiet on the island,” Opal says as she, Glimmer, Catra, and Melog board the ferry to Air Temple Island, “A lot of the airbenders are all over the place, helping rebuild and restore what was damaged by Earth Empire forces.” 

“Um, ok?” Catra says in confusion. 

“We haven’t had a chance to talk much about your world. What is the Earth Empire? And the Air Nation?” Glimmer asks. 

“Ah, right. Once we dock at the island, we will go to the library. There is a world map there. It will make more sense to see it all laid out.” Opal replies. The ferry docks at the island shortly and Opal leads the way up to the temple. Melog mews at Catra, nuzzles against her hand, and takes off to explore the island. As the group approaches a side entrance to the temple, they run into Jinora. 

“Hey Opal! What are you guys doing here?” Jinora asks. 

“We are taking a break for the day,” Opal replies, smiling at Jinora, “We went all over the city. Bolin is with Mako and everyone else went to go work on Darla. I am taking Glimmer and Catra to the library to show them the world map. Do you want to join us?” 

“Of course!” 

Opal and Jinora lead Glimmer and Catra into the temple, past the kitchen, down a small set of stairs and into the library. Jinora walks across the room, searching for something on the shelves. She finds it rolled up, pulls it down, and lays it down on a large table. The four women stand around the table, examining the map in front of them. 

“This is our world,” Opal begins, “It is primarily spilt up by people’s bending abilities, except for Republic City. The Earth Kingdom is in green. Kuvira called it the Earth Empire, but she went about obtaining power all wrong. She kicked out anyone who wasn’t of Earth Kingdom descent and she threw dissenters into prison camps. Oh, and she attacked Republic City with a giant spirit ray.”

“The Earth Kingdom primarily has Earthbenders; however, with travel being easier than ever, people from all over are living in places that they never have before,” Jinora chimes in, “The Fire Nation is in red and led by Fire Lord Izumi. The people of the Fire Nation are primarily Firebenders. At the South Pole is the Southern Water Tribe, led by Chief Tonraq who is Korra’s Father. At the North Pole is the Northern Water Tribe, led by Chiefs Desna and Eska. Both tribes are predominately Waterbenders. In every nation, there are plenty of non-benders as well. In fact, Opal used to not be a bender until she woke up one morning and could airbend because of Harmonic Convergence. The Air Nation is primarily based here on Air Temple Island. Our ancestors were nomads; however, we work to help restore balance among the world.” 

“Wow. That – that is amazing.” Glimmer says softly. Catra is studying the map closely, in awe over how big this world is when she remembers something. 

“What about Korra? How does she fit into all of this?” Catra inquires. Opal and Jinora share a look. 

“As the Avatar, Korra bends all four elements,” Jinora explains, “She is the one who brings balance to the world. She used to be the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. That ended when she kept the spirit portals open. She does have a strong connection to the spirits, however, considering she is part spirit herself.” 

“Has there been more than one Avatar?” Catra asks. 

“My grandfather, Aang, was the Avatar before Korra. The Avatar is reincarnated when they die. The Avatar cycle starts with each nation, starting with the element of Fire, and goes from Fire to Air to Water to Earth. The first Avatar, called Wan, was a firebender and this cycle has existed for centuries. Korra was born as a waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe and her the Avatar spirit, Raava, choose Korra to be the next Avatar.” Jinora explains. 

“That sounds similar to She-Ra. Mara was the last She-Ra, over 1,000 years ago, before Adora. From what Adora has explained, the First Ones and Light Hope choose She-Ra. Light Hope was programmed by the First Ones to use Etheria.” Glimmer responds. The women are silent for a few moments, taking in what they have shared and learned. 

“What about the Spirit World?” Glimmer inquires, “It isn’t on the map?” 

“No, no one has mapped the Spirit World,” Jinora replies, “It is always changing and shifting. All we have are the portals to the Spirit World. The Spirit World is hard to describe until we go there. It is not anything like our world.” 

“We have been getting used to things that are not like our world.” Catra chuckles lightly, thinking about how quickly Etheria changed when She-Ra unleashed the magic at the Heart of Etheria. 

“What is Etheria like?” Jinora asks as she moves away from the table and over to some seating pillows on the floor. Opal, Catra, and Glimmer follow her and sit down in a loose circle. 

“Etheria – Etheria has changed a lot recently. We were at war for, well, longer than either of us have been alive,” Glimmer says, “Etheria had been settled by people we call the First Ones. The used their technology to steal our planet’s magic for themselves, and to weaponize Etheria’s magic against their enemies. We didn’t realize this until about a year ago, when I tried to ‘balance the planet’ by connecting all of the princesses to their runestones. It almost destroyed our world. It pulled Etheria out of the shadow dimension, Despondos, and Horde Prime was able to invade Etheria. We almost lost if it wasn’t for the Rebellion, the Princess Alliance, Adora, and Catra.” 

“What? Me? No, Adora did everything.” Catra says too quickly. Opal and Jinora look over at Glimmer who shrugs. 

“Yes, you, Catra. Adora wouldn’t have survived the Heart of Etheria without you.” Glimmer says firmly, taking Catra’s hands and looking her straight in the eyes. Catra tears up a bit but doesn’t pull away. 

“I – I was on the Horde’s side in the war,” Catra says finally, pulling away from Glimmer and looking over at the table, “I did terrible things to the Rebellion, to the princesses, and to Adora. I started to realize what I was truly doing when I tried to open a portal that tore a fabric in time and space. That – that almost destroyed Etheria, too. I – I regret what I did but I am trying to make up for all the harm and damage I caused.” 

Catra looks over at Glimmer after she finishes talking. Glimmer smiles softly at Catra. Catra almost starts to cry again. Opal is watching Catra closely, thinking about her brother and Kuvira. 

“It – it is really easy to fall down the wrong path when you are trying to do the right thing,” Opal says, speaking slowly, “My brother and his fiancée wrecked the Earth Kingdom with their ideas of a freer Earth Empire. Then, they invaded our home, all in the name of unity and power. It has taken me a long time, but I finally understand their perspective. Their mission for unity and power blinded them and they took too much. It was out of balance. Korra helped me realize that. Every enemy that we have faced has been out of balance. It sounds like you were out of balance, too?” 

“I – yeah, I was out of balance,” Catra says solemnly, “Adora and I grew up in the Horde together. We were best friends. We did everything together. The problem was, Adora was special, talented, and powerful. She got all the accolades and attention. It was hard to compete with, no matter how much I loved her. We were taught that we had to be the best, to train harder, to work harder, to do whatever it took to overtake the enemy. The enemy could be anyone, too, even your own teammates, and even your friends. I – I honestly didn’t have a moment of silence or time with my own thoughts until Sparkles and I were captured by Horde Prime. Then, when she told me to do one good thing with my life, it rattled around in my head until it imploded. I only started to really try because of Adora – and then eventually, because of how damn good the rest of the princesses were.” 

Glimmer laughs when Catra talks about how good the princesses are and Catra catches Glimmer’s eye and chuckles along with her. 

“I have to agree with you, Catra,” Opal responds, smiling, “If any of our royalty were twice as kind as Glimmer, Entrapta, or Adora then we wouldn’t have had the problems we’ve had over the course of our world’s history.” 

“That is so upsetting.” Glimmer says sadly. Opal nods in agreement. Everyone is silent for a few moments, taking in their new friendship and the space they are in for the time being. Melog appears, suddenly, next to Catra. 

“Oh! Isn’t this the creature we startled when we found you guys?” Jinora exclaims. 

“Yes, this is Melog,” Catra says, grinning at Melog, “Melog is a shape shifter from another world. They can shape shift into almost anything and cloak themselves and anyone around them.” As Catra is talking, Melog vanishes, cloaking Glimmer with them. Jinora and Opal gasp. 

“Wow! That is incredible! I haven’t seen anything like this, except for the spirits. The spirits can’t cloak other people or objects though!” Jinora says in amazement. 

“Melog is how we were able to fly our ship over Air Temple Island and Republic City undetected.” Catra says, smirking slightly. 

“That is so cool! So, is Melog yours, Catra?” Opal inquires. 

“Melog imprinted on me when we found them on Krytis. They trust me, for some reason.” 

“Obviously, Melog was going to trust you, Catra. You figured out what they were trying to say when none of us could, when we were scared, and thought that Melog was trying to attack us.” Glimmer scoffs at Catra and leans over her to pet Melog. Melog mews loudly, emitting warm, magical sparks all around. Opal and Jinora coo over Melog, reaching over out to pet the magical creature. Catra smiles, happy to be focused on Melog instead of her own past. 

“What do we want to do now?” Opal asks, looking over at Glimmer and Catra. 

“I am exhausted from the space travel, and also from walking around Republic City all morning. Any chance I could take a nap until we meet up with everyone for dinner?” Catra requests. 

“Oh, of course! Do you need me to show you were your room is again?” Jinora asks. 

Catra shakes her head and exits the library with Melog. Glimmer, Jinora, and Opal decide to stay in the library for a bit longer to continue talking. Catra is more than ok to take some time to rest, to decompress, and think about everything that has happened so far in not even a day’s time. They crash landed on this strange planet, got into a battle, watched Adora go head-to-head with someone almost as powerful as her, and only to discover that these people could be friends, that they could be trusted. It was insane – almost as insane as trusting Melog to get them onto Etheria safely. Of course Adora, Sparkles, Arrow Boy, and even Entrapta found friends so easily. What surprised Catra the most was how quickly she seemed to make her own friend in Asami. She thought back on their easy, back and forth conversation earlier that morning as they discussed their ridiculous girlfriends. Life didn’t seem so black-and-white with Asami, either; much like it was for Catra. She felt a pull to Asami, something hard to explain. Thank goodness Adora seemed to becoming close with Korra as well. It was all so strange, finding people so similar, generous, and good on a new planet. Maybe, maybe this whole alliance was going to work out after all. These are the last thoughts Catra has as she drifts off to sleep, Melog curled at the foot of the bed, and both of them purring. 

***

“Catra? Are you awake?” Glimmer is knocking softly on Catra’s door. Catra stirs from her deep sleep. 

“Yes, Sparkles?” Catra groans. Glimmer opens the door, entering Catra and Adora’s room. Glimmer grins at Catra who is still half asleep from her nap. 

“We are getting ready to leave for dinner. You want to come?” 

“Do I have to?” Catra groans. 

“Only if you want to see Adora.” Glimmer teases. Catra slowly rises from the bed, glaring softly over at Glimmer. 

“Fine. I am coming. Let’s go.” Catra gets up, grabbing Glimmer by the arm, and leaves the room quickly. Glimmer and Catra meet Opal and Jinora in the sitting room where Jinora is on the phone, placing their order for dinner. 

“Where are were going?” Catra asks. 

“We are going to Korra and Asami’s apartment, that way we have some privacy.” Opal replies. 

“I took a guess with your order. Hope that is alright?” Glimmer asks Catra. Catra nods in reply, suddenly feeling hungry. Jinora gets off the phone a few moments later and the group leaves the temple, heading for the ferry to take them back to Republic City to be with the rest of their friends. 

Jinora, Opal, Glimmer, and Catra arrive at Asami and Korra’s apartment only a bit after everyone else. They have no problem with the concierge who takes them to an elevator behind the lobby that goes straight up to the penthouse. 

“Whoa. This place is incredible. Are you sure we are in the right place?” Catra inquires as the elevator heads up towards the penthouse. 

“Oh yeah. Korra and Asami moved in here a few months ago. Asami is the CEO of Future Industries, the leading tech company in the world.” Opal replies. The elevator opens to the bright, open penthouse. Catra and Glimmer are barely able to take in their surroundings when they are tackled by Adora and Bow, respectively. 

“Hey Adora, it was only an afternoon.” Catra laughs, hugging Adora back just as tightly. 

“Yeah, well, different planet and all. Also, some weird stuff happened.” Adora says quietly into Catra’s ear. Catra twitches slightly, amused by her girlfriend. 

“Doesn’t weird stuff always happen to you?” Catra chuckles. Adora laughs in return and releases Catra from the hug, pulling her towards the kitchen where dinner is waiting. Everyone is talking and laughing loudly. Normally, Catra would feel intimated or put off by the whole event, but something about the apartment, about being with her old – and new – friends puts her at ease. Catra leans into Adora, wrapping her arm and tail around Adora’s waist. Adora beams at Catra, giving her that soft look that only Catra gets to see. 

“C’mon, let’s eat! Then, we have to watch my mover!” Bolin exclaims as Mako shakes his head. 

“Why do we always have to watch your mover?” 

“Because it is a cinematic classic! Also, none of them have seen it! They need to know about the Civil War between the water tribes!” Bolin says emphatically. Opal grins widely at Bolin before kissing him on the cheek. 

“Bold of you to assume that I even have the right equipment to watch a mover,” Asami deadpans before cracking a grin, “Which of course I do, but we could always watch something else, or even play a game.” 

“Why don’t we eat first?” Catra grumbles, causing Adora and Korra to laugh. 

“Yes, let’s eat! And talk. Bo, they will be here for a while. There will be plenty of other chances to watch your mover.” Korra says encouragingly to Bolin who smiles at Korra. 

Everyone starts to grab what they think is their order, which quickly delves into chaos. Jinora almost eats a meat dish, much to Mako’s embarrassment. Entrapta ends up with Catra’s fish bowl and Catra almost eats a bowl of vegetables, only to realize that it was mixed up with Bolin’s dish as he is slowly making his way to vegetarianism for Opal. This makes everyone coo over Bolin and Opal for a few minutes, only for the attention to swiftly turn to Korra and Asami for graciously hosting them in their new home. Asami waves it off and Korra stays mostly silent, appreciative for Asami’s generous spirit. She has always been wiling to allow people into her home, into her life, no matter the circumstances. She is just happy to be a part of it. Dinner becomes dessert, which then turns into different groups of people splitting off as they discuss various interests. Opal and Jinora fascinate Glimmer, and of course, Bolin is there every step of the conversation. Mako winds up talking with Bow and Entrapta, somehow, about his firebending and his work as a detective and security liaison for King Wu. Adora insists on helping with the dishes, and Catra also chips in. They refuse any assistance from Korra and Asami, who are relegated to sitting at the bar, pointing to where dishes go as they are cleaned. 

“Did you ever think that anything like this would happen?” Adora asks Catra. Korra and Asami are listening to the couple, something that Catra is quite aware of. 

“Honestly, I am not too surprised. You, Bow, and Glimmer have a way of attracting people to your side. It worked its ways on Scorpia, Entrapta, and finally me. This – this feels right. More right than I thought it could.” 

“Aw, I think they like us, Korra.” Asami giggles. Korra is grinning at Adora and Catra. Adora also smiles and Catra just sticks her tongue out at all of them. Korra, Asami, and Adora all laugh at the gesture. 

“It’s how she show’s affection.” Adora says, giving Catra a quick kiss that she can’t even refuse. Catra rolls her eyes while smiling widely at Adora. 

“Look, we have only known each other for a few hours. Let’s give it a bit more time. This dinner certainly helped.” Catra states, trying to keep a serious face only to fail at the last second when Adora gives Catra a sad look. A smile cracks across Catra’s face, showing her contentment at all that has transpired. Adora cheers while Korra and Asami beam at Catra. 

“It is a lot to process, I totally understand,” Asami says seriously, “I want to understand all of this too. It will take time. I appreciate your hesitation. It is a good quality to have. I was hesitant about the whole team Avatar, until it became clear that there was no better place for me to be in the world. There is nothing I would not do for Korra, Mako, or Bolin. That extends beyond them, too from the Air Nation, Republic City, and the Earth Kingdom. There is so much more to my life beyond my inventions and my family. To be a part of real, tangible change is exhilarating.” 

“Ah, the truth comes out. You are with me to make a difference in the world, huh?” Korra teases. 

“No. I am with you because I love you.” Asami shoots right back at Korra, eyes blazing. Korra backs down immediately and kisses Asami deeply. Adora and Catra look at each other, unsure what to do. Adora grins and giggles. 

“This is unlike anything we expected, that is for sure,” Adora says once Asami and Korra break apart, “But I cannot wait to see what happens next.” 

“It will continue to surprise us, that is for sure.” Catra says, grinning at Adora and then over at Asami and Korra. 

They continue to clean up the kitchen, talk, and join their friends to play games for the rest of the evening, until it is time to return to Air Temple Island. It is a night no one will forgot, a night that brought them even closer together, despite being from different worlds, and backgrounds. It is the night that Adora and Korra realize that they need to explore deeper into the connection between their two worlds, to see how far they can go, and how they can help their worlds, and maybe, maybe help the rest of the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big group conversations are challenging to write and bring together. It is so much easier to summarize and break it down into smaller groups. There are times when the bigger groups are necessary, but I like the idea of you imagining what was said. So much could happen at this dinner, at this time when the friendships and connections are new. I really struggled to write this until I took a beat, stepped back, and re-focused on Korra, Adora, Asami, and Catra. That really helped. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is a bit choppy and I will get it edited soon. I wanted to get it posted, like I said above. Take care of yourself during these challenging times. I hope my story provides you a bit of escape during these trying times.


	8. Beyond Sparring Matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my next favorite chapter. I also loved the idea of Korra and Adora’s friends freaking out over how much they fight. It would not leave me alone until I wrote it all down. This one is a bit short. I am going to focus on the Spirit WorId and the upcoming world leader summit in the next chapter. I need to spend some time outlining. I had to decompress from all the insanity that has been work the past few weeks. Thank you all for being so patient and understanding with me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

The next couple of days pass in a blur. Asami, Varrick, Bow, and Entrapta meet every day to discuss their ideas for intergalactic travel and building a portal on Etheria. They also makes plans to fly up with Darla into the planet’s rotation so Asami and Varrick can actually be in space, even if only for a short time. The scientists only stop planning when it’s time to break for dinner. Most nights, Varrick goes home to Zhu Li. Zhu Li is preparing for the world leader summit scheduled for following week. Asami, Bow, and Entrapta always go back to Air Temple Island. Much to Bow and Entrapta’s delight, Asami always transports them back to the Island with a different type of vehicle every time. 

Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Melog spend most of their time on Air Temple Island, relaxing and spending time with the Air Nomads and Acolytes. Korra stays on the island as much as she can; however, there are times that she is needed in the city to help rebuild. When Korra is on the Island, she spends all of her time with Adora. 

Adora and Korra cannot seem to stop fighting. Tenzin notices first, when he has to move away from his normal meditation space. Adora and Korra are being quiet, but their energy is too much for Tenzin. Later, during a break between tours and meetings, they run off again to fight. Glimmer, Bow, and Mako find them fighting unabashedly. They try – and fail – to break up the fight. It keeps happening over and over again, before daybreak, after nightfall, before meals, whenever there is a break in the day. It is unrelenting. 

“Should we be worried about them?” Mako asks Tenzin one morning in the kitchen as people are coming in and out for breakfast. Korra and Adora are fighting in the training field, still in view of the temple. 

“On the contrary! This may be the best exercise for them right now!” Entrapta interrupts, buzzing around the kitchen. 

“What do you mean?” Mako asks. 

“Korra and Adora are evenly matched. They don’t have to worry about hurting each other. For once, they can properly train and against a human opponent. They are targeting each other’s weak points. It is fascinating to watch and study!” Entrapta exclaims. 

“Huh, I had never considered that before.” Tenzin responds, smiling out the window at Korra and Adora. Korra has entered the Avatar State and Adora has transformed into She-Ra. 

***

Later that night, Asami is bringing Bow, Glimmer, Catra, Entrapta, Opal, and Bolin back to Air Temple Island from dinner in Republic City. They see that Adora and Korra are fighting again. They had left them over an hour ago between battles. Everyone, but Asami and Catra, thought that the women might actually take a break. Asami and Catra both start laughing. 

“Why are you both laughing?! Those are your girlfriends!!” Bolin shouts.

“Yeah, but you haven’t fought with Korra in awhile, have you?” Asami smirks over at Bolin. He just shakes his head. “It isn’t like when you were in the Fire Ferrets. Korra is a fully realized Avatar now.” 

“Sure, that’s nice,” Catra smirks, “When Adora and I were back in the Horde, I could keep up with Adora, but honestly these days, it is exhausting trying to keep up with her. Frankly, it’s nice to have a break.” 

“I know Korra holds back with me, so this also works for me. If there is a way we can make this more routine, it will die down,” Asami agrees, smiling over at Korra and Adora as the ferry docks on Air Temple Island. 

“Besides, Asami and I have a running bet on who will win the most.” 

“No, you have that bet! I have no part in it!” Asami blushes furiously.

“Sure, Asami, whatever helps you sleep in those big, strong arms at night,” Catra cackles and winks as she runs towards Adora and Korra. 

“Um, what just happened?” Glimmer asks. 

“I think Adora and Korra’s girlfriends’ are becoming best friends!!” Bolin cheers. 

“But aren’t we supposed to be their best friends?” 

“Glimmer, I don’t think we can fight this, even if we tried. Adora and Korra are both incredibly strong, stronger than anything we could ever imagine. Asami and Catra are both in love with the hero. It has to be difficult. They found friendship and understanding in their shared struggles. We will always support Adora and Catra, no matter what. They will turn to us when they need to, but this stuff? This is stuff that cannot be explained. I think this is a really good thing.” Bow smiles at Glimmer. Glimmer looks over to see that Adora and Korra have finally stopped fighting to greet their girlfriends. All of them are smiling, laughing, at ease. Adora and Catra are more at ease than Glimmer has ever them in a group of people before. 

“Wow. I think you’re right.” 

“Of course Bow is right! Haven’t you noticed that Adora and Korra only stop fighting when either Catra or Asami approach them?” Entrapta exclaims. 

“Huh, no, I guess I haven’t.” 

“You were too focused on how weird it was, not on how helpful and beneficial the fighting is. Adora has made great progress in her She-Ra form since she started fighting with Avatar Korra. I don’t know much about Avatar Korra, but I can tell she is a good teacher, and well balanced in a fight. That helps too! Ooh, I cannot wait to keep studying them in Etheria. The planet’s magic will be a very interesting factor.” Entrapta says excitedly, dancing around the gawking group of friends, laughing. 

“You went to dinner without us?!” Korra yells. 

“We brought you some, don’t worry, Shorty,” Catra laughs, ducking away from Korra’s lunge. 

“For the last time, I am not short!”

“Just what a short person would say!” 

“I’m taller than you!”

“I am not the mighty Avatar, Shorty. Adora is your height, and then is 8 feet tall when she is She-Ra!” 

“Catra, stop baiting Korra and let us eat.” Adora giggles. 

“This isn’t over, Kitty,” Korra scowls at Catra and digs into her noodle bowl. 

“How was dinner? Sorry we weren’t there. I was tired and then someone baited me into another fight.” Adora says, glaring at Korra. 

“You’re too easy to challenge, princess. Even now you want to fight again,” Catra giggles. 

“Shut up,” Adora blushes and goes back to eating. 

“Dinner was good! This city is amazing! I wish we had cities like this on Etheria!” Entrapta sighs. 

“Then we could’ve see the stars.” Bow says. 

“True. The stars are so wonderful. It will be interesting to see how Etheria grows now that we are out of Despondos!” Entrapta exclaims. 

“I wonder what it will be like to introduce you all to everyone! You are going to love the palace at Bright Moon! Oh, and the sea gate and palace at Selinas! And the Whispering Woods!” 

“Is it always this lively with them?” Korra whispers to Adora. Adora chuckles and nods, “How do you stand it? It’s so...?” 

“Peppy? Sunshine and rainbows?” Catra chimes in, “Honestly, you get used to it. It is actually really nice white noise.” Adora rolls her eyes at Catra and gives her a slight push. 

Catra continues, “And also, ya know, positive energy and all that. They are just good people who care about their kingdoms and the planet. It’s hard to fight those intentions and motivations.” 

“They also have the best food,” Adora sighs happily. 

“Only cause we were only fed ration bars. Anything is the best when you literally only eat brown or gray bars your whole life.” 

“What seriously?” 

“Oh yeah, we were soldiers. We didn’t get anything different or special. All our life was sleep, eat, train, eat, sleep, and stay out of trouble. Well, for most of us,” Adora smirks over at Catra. 

“Yeah, yeah, goody two shoes. Some of us liked sleeping more than training and eating. It was my only break from reality.” 

“Sounds like me at the compound,” Korra says, “The only times I got to escape was riding out on the tundra with Naga. I would dream of where I would go, what I would do, who I would fight. The masters were great teachers and all, but they were scared of me. Scared of my abilities, of my bending.” 

“I – I don’t think you have ever really talked about your time at the compound, expect that you wanted to get out of there.” Asami says softly, reaching for Korra’s hand. 

“Why were you in a compound? Why weren’t you allowed to travel the world?” Adora asks. 

“The previous Avatar, Aang, made the White Lotus, a group of people dedicated to serving the Avatar, promise to keep the next Avatar safe when he or she was discovered. It was important to keep me alive so I could learn how to master all four elements. There were people who wanted to manipulate the Avatar, to have the Avatar on the side of chaos. The problem with growing up in the compound is that I would hear them talk about how different I was from Aang. It was like he was haunting me, even though I never knew him. It was so strange and lonely. All I ever wanted was to meet him and to ask him if I was doing a good job with my Avatar training.” 

The women are silent for a few moments when Korra stops talking, thinking about what she said. Adora breaks the silence first. 

“It’s probably a good thing that you were kept there, safe from those who would try and exploit your power.” Adora says, drawing blank stares from Korra, Asami, and Catra, “What? That is what She-Ra was used for, for absolute power and chaos. The First Ones thought they were doing something good, balancing Etheria to use the Heart of Etheria to wipe out the universe. Mara was used as She-Ra, forced to connect with the sword, and to think that it was destiny for her to sacrifice herself for some magic. It is despicable, especially knowing now that She-Ra is so much more than the sword. It is the person, the person who has She-Ra’s magic inside of her, the power, and the good to truly try and bring peace.” 

“Well, damn. Guess I can’t be too upset with my upbringing now can I?” Korra laughs. 

“Yes you can!” Catra interjects, “You still should have had some decision in where you got to train and live, who you got to be. Both you and Adora should have had more choices in your lives. Now, you both have that chance. You are both older, more experienced, and more realized in your own potential.” 

“Catra’s right,” Asami says, “Neither of you chose to be the Avatar or She-Ra, not to say that either of you would have it any other way, but now you are at the moment where you get to decide what happens next, for both the Avatar and for She-Ra. The Avatar cycle is restarting with you, Korra. From what Catra has told me, the cycle for She-Ra might be restarting with you, Adora. Now, with intergalactic travel opened between Etheria and our planet, this could be the start of a new kind of alliance, one that supports and helps others, no matter where they are from or what powers they may or may not have.”

“Whoa.” Adora gasps. 

“I hadn’t considered that. Hmm, that is very interesting. Damn, do you think things will ever be quiet around here?” Korra jokes. 

“Babe, nothing has been quiet since you first came to Republic City over 4 years ago. Good thing I like the noise,” Asami winks at Korra, giving her a kiss in the cheek. 

“Aww, aren’t they so cute, Glimmer?” Bow exclaims. 

“Watch it, Arrow Bow, or your arrows will be in flames if you aren’t careful,” Korra teases. Bows gasps and reaches for his arrows to protect them from Korra’s gaze. 

“Ha! Admit you love the nicknames, Shorty. You even use my nicknames for Arrow Boy and Sparkles.” 

Korra glares at Catra, no real heat behind her eyes. Korra casually pulls her wrist behind her, bending a water whip, and wrapping it around Catra’s ankle. Korra begins to pull Catra towards her, laughing. Catra is desperately trying to pull out of the water whip, only for the water whip to get tighter. 

“Sure, Kitty, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Korra laughs and releases Catra, who scrambles back to Adora’s side. 

“We should really go to bed. We’re leaving for Spirit World first thing tomorrow.” Asami says, getting up and stretching. 

“Why first thing? Why can’t we sleep in?” Catra whines, also getting up 

“It will be worth it, I promise.” Korra responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me! I am going to make a plan and really work on sticking with my every Monday posting. I love writing this story so much, and I need to get it down. I’m getting a new laptop soon, and that should also help! ☺


	9. Beyond the Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all for being patient with me. This summer, this whole year, has been hard. Work and life are hard. I had to take some time for myself. I definitely intend to keep writing. I will try and update every Monday, but it may be a little touch and go, especially depending on how this fall and winter go. I am set up with my new laptop and I got my outline all squared away, at least to the end of their time on Sekai – which is being named soon, dang it! Thank you all for being so patient with me as I work on getting myself situated in such an established story. I did use Grammarly before publishing. Later this week, I’ll be published edited versions of previous chapters, and for this chapter. Also, in the updated chapter, I will make sure that Melog is in the Spirit World, too. I can’t believe I forgot to add them again.

The next morning, the Best Friend Squad wakes up earlier than they would like; however, they are excited to finally be going to the Spirit World. Korra, Asami, Jinora, and Opal are going with them. They pack up for the day and head out before sunrise. 

They enter the Spirit World through the Republic City Portal. The warm and bright light from the spirit portal fills everyone’s senses as they pass through the barrier between the physical and spirit worlds. When they exit the Spirit World, they are in the field of flowers that Korra and Asami saw the first time that they came to the Spirit World together. Asami and Korra smile at each other, happy that the field is restored. 

“Oh. Oh wow.” Glimmer gasps. Glimmer shivers, briefly, as she enters the Spirit World. She feels energy that is so similar to what she felt on Krystis. That shouldn’t be possible though. This world doesn’t have magic, as far as she can tell. Bending has taken the place of magic. Glimmer pushes these thoughts down, dismissing them as being nervous being in a whole new world. 

The rest of the Best Friend Squad is in silent awe. Even Entrapta is silent as she takes in the sights of the Spirit World. It's bright colors, shifting landscapes, moving skies, and energy pulsing everywhere that feels gentle and complete. Adora’s eyes flash bright blue without thinking. Something about this place feels familiar to Adora. Adora remembers when she handed Korra her sword that pulled them into the other place, a deep, spiritual place. Adora shakes her head, pulling herself back into the Spirit World, where her hand is entwined with Catra’s to keep her grounded. 

Opal is also in quiet awe. She has spent the past three years meditating and learning about the Spirit World. Opal knew she would come to the Spirit World, someday, and now that she is here, she realizes that this – this is what the Air Nation is protecting. Opal knew the Spirit World was beautiful and awesome, but now, standing in the Spirit World, she fathoms the Spirit World’s sacredness. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jinora says quietly to Opal. Opal smiles at Jinora, nodding in agreement. 

The group stays near the portal for quite some time. Korra, Jinora, and Asami are giving their friends time to adjust to their surroundings. 

“Where – where should we go first?” Opal finally says quietly.

“We can go wherever you want,” Korra replies, “We can walk or bend space and time to go anywhere in the Spirit World.”

“Or we can fly.” Asami interrupts, pointing up. Two golden dragon bird spirits are flying to the group. Entrapta shrieks with glee. The spirits land lightly and the group walks towards the spirits. Korra leads Asami, Adora, and Catra to one of the spirits, helping them get onto the dragon bird. Jinora and Opal help Glimmer, Bow, and Entrapta onto the second dragon bird. Once everyone is situated, the dragon birds take off. The colors and landscapes shift from purple and green rolling hills to blue and gray mountains to teal and bright blue lakes and rivers. The dragon birds land at a lake, swimming with their human passengers still riding on them. Entrapta yelps in excitement when a yellow-green, bunny-shaped spirit jumps out of the water and onto the dragon bird. 

“Who are you?” The spirit inquires. 

“I’m Entrapta. Who are you?” 

“I’m Yoe. You’re not from our world, are you? I don’t recognize your energy. You’ve been around magic. Magic hasn’t existed in our world."

“Oh, I don’t have magic, but my friends do.” 

Glimmer waves at Yoe from her place behind Bow. Yoe smiles at Glimmer and turns back to Entrapta. 

“That’s ok. I like you! Come swim with me!” Yoe says happily. Entrapta nods, kicking off her boots and swims after Yoe, laughing. Glimmer and Bow laugh at the sight, taken aback by how peaceful and serene the Spirit World is. 

“I’m so used to hearing about how spirits are dangerous and possessed. They’re always scary and bad. This place – it’s so unexpected.” Glimmer says to Opal and Jinora. 

“The spirits are misunderstood, even in our world,” Jinora replies, “People fear them because they don’t understand them. The spirits are as much a part of the world as we are. They should be respected. Most spirits are neutral and want to live in peace. They become Dark Spirits when they are manipulated by outside forces, usually by humans.” 

While Jinora is talking, the dragon birds have made it to the edge of the water. The group has dismounted and settled into a loose circle on the lakeshore, listening to Jinora speak. When Jinora finishes, everyone is quiet for a few moments, watching Entrapta swim in the lake with Yoe. 

“That makes a lot of sense,” Catra responds, breaking the silence, “In the Horde, we were manipulated into thinking that magic was evil and used to destroy Etheria. It was Hordak’s mission to eliminate the princesses and free Etheria from their magic. We didn’t know that the whole planet is magic. It’s easy to instill fear and hate when it’s something you don’t understand. People don’t want to spend the time trying to understand something different from them. The spirits are very different, which is scary. I’ve had to push past those barriers and manipulations to learn the truth.” 

“The people of Republic City had to do what you did, Catra, once the spirit vines took over the city and the spirits started living there. Once we found a way to rebuild the city, to cooperate with humans and spirits, that helped soothe the tensions between humans and spirits. They started to become friends with each other.” Asami says, smiling lightly at Catra. 

“Asami was a huge help during the rebuilding process in Republic City,” Opal chimes in, “She knew how to reason with both people and spirits. It got to the point where the Air Nation could focus on the rest of the world, instead of just in Republic City.” 

“I didn’t know that!” Korra says accusingly to Asami. 

“I mentioned my work in my letters to you.” Asami teases. Korra blushes slightly as she mumbles an apology. 

“It’s ok, Korra,” Asami says softly, “You were still recovering. I’ve forgiven you for being gone. You needed that time to heal and rest; however, you did inspire your friends to keep doing the work that you had started. You don’t have to do it all.” 

“Try telling that to Adora.” Glimmer interrupts, smirking over at Adora. 

“Hey – well, yeah, that’s accurate. It’s easy to do it all when you can turn into an eight-foot-tall warrior with unlimited magic.” 

“You have magic?! Can I see it?” A spirit materializes in front of Adora, making her fall back into Catra. Everyone laughs as Adora gets up to face the spirit. 

“Oh! Of course. Hang on.” Adora recovers quickly, standing up. 

She raises her arm to call on the Sword of Protection. It appears instantly and Adora shouts, “For the Honor of Grayskull!” Bright light fills the air as Adora transforms into She-Ra. When she is transformed, more spirits have appeared. Even the dragon birds, Yoe, and Entrapta are back to see She-Ra. 

“You really do have magic!” Yoe gasps excitedly, “This is amazing!! I’ve heard myths of magic existing, a long time ago, even before the Lion Turtle Cities. No one knows why the magic left our world. It must’ve been before the humans lived on the Lion Turtles for protection.” 

“Not even the ancient ones knew much about magic.” Another spirit says slowly. The spirit approaches She-Ra. He looks old, almost human, and part cat. 

“Who are you? Do you know anything about magic in our world?” Jinora asks. 

“I am Tsung. I was a human back when we lived on the Lion Turtles. I was overtaken by a spirit one day when I was hunting. It turned me into this. When I died, I came to the Spirit World and have been here ever since. I learned the ways of the spirits and communed with many ancient spirits. I had heard whispers of magic for a long time. It was believed to be a myth. Who are you and where are you from?” Tsung turns to She-Ra. 

“I’m She-Ra. We are from a distant planet called Etheria,” She-Ra replies, “We traveled to this world to find allies to help bring balance back to the universe. We never imagined finding the world we did, so connected to nature and spirits. It’s an honor to meet you, all of you.” 

“You have come to the right place,” Tsung bows to She-Ra and then turns to Korra, “Avatar, you should take them to the Tree of Time. It’d be curious to see what connections are made there.”  
“That’s a wonderful idea! Why didn’t I think of that sooner?” 

“What’s the Tree of Time?” Bow inquires. 

“It’s a tree with roots that bind the spirit and physical worlds together. If you meditate under the tree, you can connect with the cosmic energy of the universe. I’m sure the dragon bird would take us there.”

“Good luck, all. I hope to see you all again soon.” Tsung smiles at the group. Everyone waves at Tsung, Yoe, and all of the other spirits as the dragon birds soar into the air, above the lake, and deeper into the Spirit World. 

They arrive at the Tree of Time quickly, passing the rest of the Spirit World in a rush of colors and changing scenery. When the dragon birds land and the group dismounts, everyone is quiet, taking in their surroundings from the gnarled and tall Tree of Time to the bright and shining Northern and Southern Spirit portals. 

“Where do those portals go?” Entrapta asks. 

“One goes to the North Pole, home to the Northern Water Tribe. The other goes to the South Pole, home to the Southern Water Tribe, where I am from,” Korra explains. 

“So, what do we do now?” Glimmer asks. 

“Anyone who wants to can meditate inside the Tree of Time. You should be able to see your memories. I’ve only meditated here twice, once during Harmonic Convergence and again when I was trying to heal from being poisoned.” 

“I’ve always wanted to meditate inside the Tree of Time,” Jinora sighs. Opal nudges Jinora towards the Tree of Time. 

“Oh! No, our guests can go first.” 

“Actually, we’d rather see someone else go first. The Spirit World is still all new to us,” Bow smiles at Jinora encouragingly. Jinora takes a deep breath and starts walking over to the Tree of Time. She has read so much about the Tree of Time, had heard Korra talk about when she meditated inside the Tree of Time during Harmonic Convergence. To be here now, steps away from such an ancient and sacred place was immensely humbling for Jinora. Jinora gently walks inside the Tree of Time, breathing deeply. 

Jinora’s memories immediately fill the roots inside the Tree. She sees her Dad learning that Jinora is an Airbender for the first time. Jinora can feel her Dad’s excitement and joy. The memory shifts as she sees herself flying for the first time. Jinora feels the wind tickling her face and the joy of freedom as she soared through the skies. The memory shifts again and Jinora sees herself talking with Gran-Gran as she learns about the Avatar and how important the Avatar is to the world, and finally, how her grandfather was the Avatar, and also the only Airbender until her Dad was born. 

Once more, the memory shifts, and Jinora sees herself in the library on Air Temple Island as she reads book after book about the Avatar, about the 100 Year War, about the genocide of the Air Nation, about how the world was thrown out of balance for so long and how her grandfather, Aang, and his friends, saved the world. Jinora is struck by the weight of her family, of the legacy they left on the world, and how Jinora would be responsible for helping the new Avatar, whenever they made their way to Air Temple Island. Inside the library, Jinora had fallen into a fitful sleep, filled with overwhelming emotions and burdens. This is where Gran-Gran finds her. 

“Oh Jinora, what’s wrong?” 

“Gran-Gran, it’s all too much. I can’t carry this weight. I’m just a child,” Jinora cries to Katara. Katara wraps Jinora into a hug and lets her granddaughter cry. 

“Jinora, your grandfather wasn’t alone. My friends and I made sure of that. We helped him build a new home for himself, for our family, and for his people. It’ll take time to rebuild the Air Nation. I know that you’re more than up to the task. You’re a true Airbending Master and leader. You’ve helped the world in so many ways.” 

“What? I’m not a master in this memory.” 

“No, not when I found you in the library so many years ago, but you are now,” Katara pulls away from Jinora and Jinora realizes that she has been meditating this entire time, that she has connected with her spiritual self, and somehow, Katara is with her. 

“Jinora, you have proven yourself to be a force to reckoned with. I’m so proud of you, Jinora, and I know Aang is proud of you, too. You’ve found friends and allies because of who you are, not because of who your family is. You are an incredible young woman, who will lead our people into this new age.” 

“Thank you, Gran-Gran. How are you here?” 

“You called me here. Now, it’s time for me to go,” Katara smiles at Jinora. Jinora hugs Katara one more time as she begins to fade back to her physical body. When Jinora pulls out from her meditative state, she is crying. Her memories are still inside the Tree, and Kai is at the forefront, smiling at Jinora. 

“You got this, Jinora,” Kai says. Jinora laughs weakly and gets up to leave the Tree, feeling more at peace than she has for a long time. 

As Jinora is meditating inside the Tree of Time, everyone else is meandering around, waiting and observing the new area. It’s not as lively as other parts of the Spirit World, something that Bow and Entrapta notice. 

“Why do you think it’s not as bright and colorful as other parts of the Spirit World?” Entrapta asks Bow. 

“I’m not sure. I wonder if it has to do with being so close to the physical world? Or maybe the Tree of Time?” Bow replies uncertainty. 

“We could see if there are answers inside the Tree!” 

“Maybe. We shouldn’t try to do anything to the Tree, Entrapta. It’s sacred.” 

“Oh, I won’t touch the Tree or anything like that. I just want to observe it! Maybe, we can go next!” Entrapta says impatiently. Bow looks towards the Tree of Time as Jinora is exiting the Tree. Bow glances over to Glimmer who’s standing nearby. 

“I think Entrapta wants to go look inside the Tree. Someone should go with her,” Bow says to Glimmer. Glimmer nods and motions for Bow to follow Entrapta, who is already halfway to the Tree. Bow sighs and runs after Entrapta. 

Entrapta reaches the Tree of Time as Bow catches up with her. They are both quiet as they walk into the Tree. Nothing shows up inside the Tree and Entrapta looks disappointed as she walks around inside the Tree.

“This is it? It’s a bunch of roots and a carved-out hole inside a tree. How’s this tree even still alive?” 

“It’s spiritual, Entrapta. I don’t know if science can fully explain how the Tree of Time.” 

“Hm, you’re probably right. I’m going to look around outside, see if I notice anything. Don’t worry, I won’t touch anything,” Entrapta says quickly as she bounds out of the Tree, leaving Bow alone. Suddenly, his memories fill the Tree’s roots. Bow stumbles back, falling onto the ground. Bow re-positions himself to sit on the floor as he stares at his memories. 

Bow sees himself befriending Glimmer during a festival in Bright Moon, long before he joined the Rebellion. They became fast friends, causing all sorts of havoc inside the palace, especially once Glimmer learns how to teleport. The memory shifts to when Bow starts to learn archery, realizing he is really good at it, and how is inspired to join the Rebellion the more time he spends in Bright Moon with Glimmer and Queen Angella. Bow feels his sense of purpose flood his being, that he was always meant to help defend and protect Etheria. 

The memory changes once more, to when he and Entrapta are repairing Darla to go rescue Glimmer from Horde Prime. Entrapta and Bow work well together. Entrapta has incredible ideas, and Bow helps keep Entrapta focused on the task at hand, while contributing his own ideas. His purpose has shifted from defending Etheria to rebuilding and forging alliances. As much as his friends teased him for his readiness to find allies, he is so relieved that they found friends, people that they could build trust with, and maybe help Etheria rebuild the universe from Horde Prime. It’s everything Bow has hoped for, a bright future, with Glimmer at his side every step of the way. The memories start to fade as Bow pulls himself out of his meditation. 

“Whoa,” Bow says quietly to himself. He gets up slowly, feeling assured in his purpose and being. Bow stops to take one last look at the Tree of Time and he sees Glimmer in his memories, throughout his life, smiling at him widely. Bow grins and walks out of the Tree. Bow walks swiftly over to Glimmer, who isn’t waiting too far away from the Tree of Time. He pulls her into a hug and a kiss. 

“What’s that for?” Glimmer asks, confused and delighted by Bow’s affections. 

“’ Cause I love you, that’s why,” Bow beams down at Glimmer. 

“I love you, too. Is it my turn now?” Glimmer inquires. Bow nods, stepping back so Glimmer can approach the Tree of Time. Glimmer takes a deep breath and walks with purpose into the Tree of Time. 

The first memory Glimmer sees is her Mom, smiling widely at Glimmer. Her Dad appears next, in a different memory, when Glimmer first saw him – alive – while she was on Horde Prime’s ship. The memories start pouring in rapidly, from when she first met Bow at the festival in Bright Moon to finding Adora in the Whispering Woods to getting captured by Catra and Shadow Weaver to losing her powers and then reuniting the princesses at the Battle of Bright Moon to interrogating Shadow Weaver and learning more about her connection to magic, magic outside of the Moon Stone. 

Magic outside of the Moon Stone. 

Magic exists inside Glimmer. She felt it on Krytis. She feels something similar, energy so much like magic as she sits inside the Tree of Time. Something bigger than the spirits, than the Avatar and She-Ra, something waiting to be tapped into and explored by Glimmer. 

Glimmer closes her eyes and she is standing right next to the Republic City Spirit portal. Energy and spirits are pulsing everywhere, all around here. It doesn’t feel threatening, but rather alive, and ready for Glimmer. Glimmer draws the rune that makes illusions appear and casts it. Suddenly, trees are erupting all around her, forming a circle around Glimmer. It’s unlike anything she has cast before. It’s connected to the spirits as the dance and run through the trees. They smile and coo at Glimmer for her magic. Glimmer opens her eyes and she is back at the Tree of Time. She draws the rune to make illusions appear once more and small vines appear in front of her and all around. She can cast runes in the Spirit World. Now more than ever, Glimmer is convinced that this new world, and especially the Spirit World, is a key player in restoring life – and magic – to the universe. Glimmer sighs loudly as she gets up from the ground. So much is happening, and it’s all so exciting to discover magic in the Spirit World. There’s much to discuss and plan, and also so much to appreciate, like her Dad, Bow, and her friends. 

When Glimmer leaves the Tree of Time, she noticed some tension between Adora and Catra. Glimmer shares a look with Catra, who shrugs. Catra turns back to Adora, continuing their conversation. 

“Glimmer is done. I think you should go in there,” Catra says softly to Adora. Adora shakes her head furiously. 

“Why not?” Catra demands. Adora holds her head in her hands, shaking it more. Catra looks around and sees that Korra is approaching them. As Korra reaches the couple, Adora starts talking.  
“Because all of this spirit-y stuff, it doesn’t make any sense to me. I’m better at fighting and planning out quests and missions. Not anything like this,” Adora says defensively. 

“I was the same way. It takes a lot of practice and patience to be still and listen – listen to yourself and to those around you. Adora, I think going into the Tree if Time would be good for you,” Korra says encouragingly. Catra nods in agreement as she gently pulls Adora to her feet. Adora smiles lightly at Catra and sighs. 

“Ok, fine, I’ll go into the Tree.” 

At first, when Adora enters the Tree of Time, her memories don’t appear. Adora sits down and tries to focus on her breathing and clearing her head, just like Perfuma taught her. It’s a challenge because Adora’s never been one to stay still for long. She loves to move and take action, not sit and reflect. It’s been the hardest part of recovering and rebuilding from the war. 

The war.

The war that tore her and Catra apart, but also the war that wound up bringing them back together. 

The war that pulled Etheria out of Despondos and into the wider universe, that lead them to here. 

Adora’s eyes snap open and she is flooded with memories, of her time in the Horde; when she met Catra as a child; when she trained endlessly with the Horde and then laughed and whispered with Catra all-night long. The memories play on a loop with Adora training, training to become the best Horde soldier; however, never really knowing why they were in a war. Adora felt herself lose her purpose as she continued to excel in training. Adora sees when she was finally promoted, only to leave that fateful night and never come back once she found the Sword of Protection. The memories keep coming as Adora grappled with her destiny as She-Ra more times than she cared to remember, even as she was hanging onto her life as the Heart of Etheria was activated – first by Glimmer and then by Horde Prime – and how easily Adora accepted her fate. 

“What do you want, Adora?” Catra’s voice echoes in Adora’s head. 

“You’re worth more than what you give to other people, Adora,” Mara says solemnly to Adora, so quiet in Adora’s head and heart. 

What Adora is sure of now, that she wasn’t sure of before, is that fate and destiny can be changed, and it clearly has changed. She didn’t expect to find allies and friends so readily, people who care and help others the same way that she has always tried to help everyone. 

The memory of her and Korra’s first fight, and all the ones after, come into sharper focus. They move easily and precisely around each other, matching each other blow-for-blow, in ways that Adora has never moved before, not even against Catra – or even as She-Ra. Korra is a true equal to Adora and She-Ra. Korra is an intensely driven and compassionate person who could work with Adora to restore balance to the universe. 

Adora’s eyes snap open and she is on that bridge again, with Korra. Adora reacts immediately and leaps through the bridge, falling back to her body. Adora gasps loudly as she pulls out of her meditation. It had all felt so real with Catra, Mara, and Korra. Everything was so sharp and clear. For once, though, Adora was more curious than anxious about the meeting place for her spirit; however, Adora doesn’t want to go into it alone. She needs to find a time to come back to the Tree of Time with Korra, to forge their connection together. 

Sighing, Adora gets up and walks out of the Tree of Time. Almost everyone is waiting, now, for Adora to exit the Tree. 

“What?” Adora asks, concerned, “Was I in there too long?” 

“I don’t think so! We were betting if you had transformed or not. Turns out not,” Entrapta says. Adora laughs as she looks around for Catra. She sees that Catra is standing with Asami, talking. Korra approaches Adora, smiling. 

“How’d it go?” 

“It – it was interesting, that’s for sure. What happened to everyone else?” Adora deflects, turning to Glimmer and Bow. 

“I – I cast a rune inside the Tree of Time,” Glimmer says eagerly. 

“What? Glimmer, that’s incredible!” Adora exclaims. Bow nods in agreement. 

“I definitely think this world, both its physical and spirit world, can help us restore and bring balance to the universe,” Glimmer says confidently. 

“I think we can help, and I would like help. Now that we know there are other worlds out there, I think we should learn everything we can, and help wherever we can, too,” Jinora replies, smiling broadly. 

“We’ll definitely discuss all of this during the world leader summit. Speaking of which, we should start heading back to Republic City,” Korra says as she looks up to see that the dragon birds returning. They seem to know just when the group will need a ride back to the portal. 

“I can’t believe how amazing the Spirit World is,” Bow sighs as they start flying back to the Republic City Spirit portal. 

“It truly is a beautiful and magical place,” Opal agrees. 

All too soon, they are dismounting from the dragon birds a final time and walking back through the spirit portal into Republic City, where preparations and meetings are being planned in earnest for the world leader summit that starts the next morning in Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I got through this chapter. Finally. I don’t know why the spirit world was so hard for me to write but it was. Again, thank you all so sticking with me while I figure out the rest of this story – and also my life. I am definitely thinking of some one-shot ideas as well, like what the heck is Catra thinking during her time in the spirit world? And also what did she and Asami talk about? Anyway, for now, I will keep writing and posting! I promise!


End file.
